UA - Destin
by Themys-Eridine
Summary: Suivez le destin de plusieurs personnes... Arc 1 / Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve : en cours : Grâce à une légende, Merlin & Arthur vont apprivoiser leur amitié. A travers les histoires de leurs aînés et de leur pères, ils grandiront jusqu'à ce que les premières questions qui délimitent l'amitié et l'amour n'apparaissent. Pairing mis en avant : M&A / L
1. Arc 1- Le méchant & le gentil

Les personnages de la séries Merlin et les légendes citées appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une énième fiction ! Le fond de l'histoire m'appartient.

**Résumé** : UA - Arthur et Merlin se rencontrent pour la première fois en colonie de vacance et ne s'entendent pas du tout… ce n'est qu'autour d'un feu de camps que leurs yeux pétillent de mille éclat quand la monitrice leur raconte des légendes…

Suivez le destin de plusieurs personnes... Arc 1 / Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve : en cours : Grâce à une légende, Merlin & Arthur vont apprivoiser leur amitié. A travers les histoires de leurs aînés et de leur pères, ils grandiront jusqu'à ce que les premières questions qui délimitent l'amitié et l'amour n'apparaissent. Pairing mis en avant : M&A / L&G

**Pairing présent** : M & A

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**.**

**-1-Le méchant & le gentil  
**

**.**

Arthur, le regard renfrogné, descendait de la voiture de son père en grommelant des mots tels que « Merde ! Crotte ! Fait chier ! Je n'aime pas la colo ! ». En suivant son père, le PDG de l'industrie des baskets Pendragon, il soupirait fortement pour faire comprendre à son horrible paternel qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici…

— Arthur ! grinça son père au pas de sa nouvelle chambre, peux-tu arrêter ? Ce n'est que pour le mois de Juillet !

— Non, bouda-t-il en croisant des bras.

— Arthur, souffla plus calmement son père en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je suis certain que tu feras des amis.

Il détourna son visage quand ce dernier tenta de déposer un baiser contre son front.

— Je vais rejoindre la directrice pendant que tu t'installes…

A ces mots, le jeune Pendragon tira sur sa grosse valise. Les mains sur la poignée, il percuta de son dos le corps d'une personne.

— Salut ! entendit-il de la voix d'un garçon, moi c'est Merlin Emrys et toi ?

Il pivota sans s'excuser et le toisa froidement. Il détailla son interlocuteur : un petit brun aux oreilles décollées. Il était tout maigre et pas mignon du tout. Il ronchonna en raillant :

— Pousse-toi !

Sans remarquer qu'il venait de faire perdre le sourire à son camarade de chambre, il se posa sur le lit de droite où se trouvait déjà un vieux sac de voyage. Il le saisit et le jeta par terre en intimant :

— Je prends ce coin !

— D'accord, marmonna le petit brun qui traina son sac jusqu'à l'opposé de la chambre.

Arthur n'avait pas envie de se faire des copains. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il sortit rageusement toutes ses affaires et, en se dirigeant vers la seule grande armoire, il fronça des sourcils.

— Oh, euh, bredouilla son voisin de lit, j'ai pris le côté droit mais comme…

Droit, gauche, quelle différence cela faisait-il ?

— C'est bon, je prends l'autre côté, grogna-t-il.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'autre gosse et passa une grosse demi-heure à vider sa valise quand, enfin, il réalisa qu'il était seul. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix du petit brun. Il sortit de sa chambre et l'aperçut avec un autre garçon. Il remarqua que Merlin portait un short bleu foncé qui paraissait bien trop grand pour lui. Le tee-shirt rouge, quant à ce bout de chiffon, devait surement appartenir à une fille. Il descendait presque au niveau des cuisses.

— Mon petit frère est parti aux toilettes, expliquait le grand châtain, il a aussi sept ans.

— Gauvain, tu as quel âge ? demanda timidement Merlin en souriant.

— J'ai dix ans !

Il se tut avant de faire un signe de la main en direction d'un autre garçon.

— Will ! Viens que je te présente Merlin !

Arthur, les dents serrées, les regardait se parler alors qu'il trouvait ça stupide. A la fin de la colonie, personne ne garderait contact. Ce n'était que de fausse amitié. Il le savait pour y avoir déjà passé deux été.

Le soir, après le départ des parents, il se forçait à sourire au petit monde. Il en avait tellement marre de tout ce blabla… qu'il ne fut heureux que quand il regagna sa chambre. En pyjama et sous sa légère couverture, il espérait rapidement que le brun se couche. Il soupira fortement en le regardant serrer dans ses bras deux peluches. Cette image l'énerva tant qu'il lui cingla :

— C'est bon ! Tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher sur tes nounours ! J'ai envie de dormir !

— Pardon, marmonna Merlin qui éteignit la lumière.

**… … …**

Le jeune Emrys étreignait ses deux petites peluches en se demandant pourquoi le blond était méchant avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était loin de chez lui et, sa grande sœur, Morgana lui avait offert une licorne pour lui tenir compagnie. L'autre était un dragon qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Les yeux clos, il sourit tout de même en sachant qu'il n'était pas tout seul… Coco et Gogoone veillaient sur son sommeil et comme tous les soirs, il leur racontait sa journée…

La première semaine fut assez riche en émotion. Il adorait les frères Lot, Gauvain et William. Il faisait pratiquement tout avec le second… mais, le plus difficile avait été de supporter le caractère de son voisin de lit. Merlin ne lui parlait plus. Arthur était vraiment méchant avec lui. Par exemple, le blond le bousculait comme s'il n'était pas là. Il éteignait la lumière pendant qu'il se mettait en pyjama. Il faisait du bruit en poussant violemment la porte de leur chambre.

Il avait beau le dire à Freya, la directrice, que malgré l'avertissement qu'elle chuchota à Arthur ne changea pas son comportement. Au contraire, ce fut pire parce que ce soir, le jeune Pendragon avait été très loin. Ses peluches Coco et Gogoone avaient disparu.

— Oh, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas faire le bébé !

Les yeux flous, Merlin secoua la tête en marmonnant :

— Où tu les as cachés ?

— Ce n'est pas moi !

Le jeune Emrys renifla en quittant sa chambre lorsque le surveillant Mordred les appela. Cette nuit, les enfants étaient conviés à écouter une histoire que leur directrice allait leur conter.

— Merlin, qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda William en le voyant s'essuyer le visage.

— Ce n'est rien.

— C'est Arthur ?

Il baissa son regard rougi par la peine.

— Quel emmerdeur celui-là alors ! grinça son ami.

— S'il vous plait, tonna la voix de Freya, j'aimerais que les retardataires nous rejoignent et s'assoient autour du feu de camps.

Merlin se posa là où il y avait de la place : à côté d'Arthur.

— Bien, reprit-elle, Modred va vous distribuer un petit cocktail féérique…

Pendant que le surveillant leur offrait à tous un gobelet rempli de la fameuse boisson, le jeune Merlin fixait piteusement le liquide. Il leva son regard en contemplant la vingtaine d'enfants qu'ils étaient et n'osa pas parler à Arthur. Il savait que ce dernier lui avait pris ses peluches mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver.

— Parfait, tout le monde est servi ! Alors, pendant que je vais vous raconter la légende Cherokee des deux loups, je vous invite à boire le cocktail…

Merlin soupira en affaissant des épaules puis écouta la directrice…

_« Un soir d'hiver, un vieil homme de la nation Cherokee se réchauffe doucement au coin du feu alors qu'entre brusquement son petit-fils : Tempête-de-vent. Ce dernier est de nouveau très en colère parce que son jeune voisin s'est montré encore injuste envers lui. A cela, le grand-père lui raconte :_

_— Il m'arrive aussi, parfois, de ressentir de la haine contre ceux qui se conduisent mal et surtout ceux qui n'expriment aucun remord. Mais, tu sais, la haine m'épuise… et, à bien y penser, elle ne blesse pas celui qui s'est mal conduit envers moi. C'est comme avaler du poison et désirer que ton ennemi en meure. J'ai souvent combattu ce sentiment car j'ai appris que la bataille entre deux garçons, comme à l'intérieur d'une même maison, est toujours une bataille entre deux loups à l'intérieur de soi. Le premier est bon et ne fait aucun tort. Il vit en harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entoure et ne s'offense pas lorsqu'il n'y a pas lieu de l'être. Il combat uniquement lorsque c'est juste de le faire et il le fait de manière juste. Mais l'autre loup, hum…. celui-là est plein de colère. La plus petite chose le précipite dans des accès de rage. Il se bat contre n'importe qui, tout le temps et sans raison. Il est incapable de penser parce que sa colère prend toute la place. Il est désespérément en colère… pourtant elle ne change rien… Et je peux t'avouer, Tempête-de-vent, qu'il m'est encore parfois difficile de vivre avec ces deux loups à l'intérieur de moi parce que tous deux veulent avoir le dessus._

_Le petit-fils regarde attentivement et longuement son grand-père dans les yeux et demande :_

_— Et lequel des deux loups va gagner, grand-père ?_

_Le vieux cherokee sourit et répond simplement :_

_— Celui que je nourris. »(1)_

A la fin de l'histoire, Merlin, le regard pétillant finit sa boisson en réalisant que cette légende reflétait parfaitement la colère de son voisin de lit.

.

Lorsque les enfants regagnèrent leur chambre, il se dépêcha de souhaiter bonne nuit aux frères Lot avant qu'Arthur n'éteigne la lampe. Que ne fut sa surprise en découvrant Coco et Gogoone sur son oreiller… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire quand, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au blond, il le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Cette nuit, il allait faire de merveilleux rêves…

Arthur roula immédiatement sur le côté après avoir reçu un magnifique sourire du brun. Le vieil homme Cherokee avait raison : il ne devait pas nourrir le méchant loup au fond de lui. Merlin n'y était pour rien s'il était en colère… A cette pensée, il sourit en fermant les yeux. Demain, il nourrirait le bon loup de toute la gentillesse qu'il avait pour les yeux océans de son nouvel ami.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

1 : LES DEUX LOUPS est une fable amérindienne d'un auteur inconnu qu'on raconte encore aujourd'hui le soir autour du Feu sacré. Légende transcrite par Gilles-Claude Thériault à partir de diverses versions orales et écrites, en langue française et anglaise.


	2. Arc 1- La ferme

_J'aimais beaucoup la légende des deux loups, c'est pourquoi j'en avais écris une petite fiction... Puis, bon, après tout pourquoi pas se lancer sur cette suite en continuant sur d'autres légéndes (bon, je n'en mettrais pas à chaque fois...). Je prévois de faire au même niveau le couple **Gauvain / Léon** qui n'apparait pas encore et si cela vous dis... et dans ce cas, il faudra patienter._

**Pairing présent : Merlin et Arthur**

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-2-La ferme  
**

**.**

Le lendemain après-midi, dans la cour, les enfants se tenaient prêt à partir pour une visite à la ferme. Merlin discutait avec son ami William pendant que le surveillant les comptait. Il écoutait les arguments de son ami sur le fait qu'Arthur essayait surement d'être gentil avec lui.

— T'as pas peur qu'il se moque de toi ? lui demanda le châtain d'un air méfiant.

— Tu crois ?

— C'est pour toi que je dis ça, il t'a quand même caché tes peluches.

— Je sais Will…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que le concerné en question arriva les mains dans les poches et ignora l'ami de Merlin. Arthur, le regard indéchiffrable, saisit rapidement une main du brun et l'emmena à la fin de la file.

— Arthur ?

Merlin gémit en essayant de se soustraire de la poigne qui se resserra encore plus.

— Mordred a dit que c'était la journée des camarades de chambres alors, tu dois rester avec moi.

— Mais, commença le petit Emrys en détournant son regard du noir qui le fixait, je…

Il n'avait pas peur d'Arthur mais comme ce dernier avait été méchant avec ses peluches, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Sa main gauche dans la droite du blond, il sentait l'angoisse le gagner. L'étreinte n'était pas douce et lui faisait mal.

Le petit Pendragon voulait garder Merlin près de lui. Mordred avait bien insisté sur le fait que chaque personne devait rester avec celle qui partageait leur chambre. C'était _la journée des binômes._ Il n'était pas doué sur les relations amicales mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner dans sa poitrine depuis cette annonce. Pire. Il s'emballa quand, les lèvres boudeuses, il vit que Merlin était –encore– avec William.

Lorsque les enfants montèrent dans l'autocar, il ne lâcha pas son camarade. Il le tira même jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Un gémissement du brun lui comprima la poitrine quand il comprit qu'il lui faisait mal…

— Arrête de faire le bébé, grinça-t-il sans douceur.

Du coin de l'œil, en entendant le car démarrer, il observa les mains de Merlin qui, sans comprendre son cœur à ce geste, s'essuyait rapidement les yeux. Arthur n'aimait pas les larmes de son voisin de lit. Il n'aimait pas non plus son air triste. Il se doutait bien que le petit Emrys ne l'appréciait pas mais il ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup. Le trajet se fit au milieu des braillements des enfants. Il profita de ce moment pour poser son regard marin sur les mains de Merlin puis il saisit celle qu'il avait précédemment prise et, entre les siennes, il la massa.

Merlin clignait des paupières pour retenir ses pleurs. Il avait l'impression que le blond lui avait broyé la main. Les lèvres vibrantes, il n'osa rien lui dire et effaça rapidement ses quelques larmes de douleurs. Il fixa ses mains quand, le cœur battant, il fut surpris de voir Arthur soulager le mal que ce dernier lui avait fait. Un timide sourire s'afficha sur son visage parce qu'il avait compris que son camarade ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

.

L'autocar arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. La colonie, accueillie par une fermière, la suivit pour une visite guidée. Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait émerveiller Merlin. Il n'y avait rien de beau. L'endroit puait et la terre était tellement molle qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu de sable mouvants. Pourtant, dans les yeux océans qui pétillaient de vie, il adorait voir les étoiles qui l'illuminaient. Il sourit même inconsciemment quand Merlin se tourna vers lui :

— T'as vu ! Il est beau le cheval blanc !

Il dut admettre que le brun avait raison. Il était magnifique.

— Waouw ! Je suis sûr que c'est le cheval d'un prince ! continua-t-il.

Arthur qui ne voulait pas briser la conversation que Merlin avait lancée, répondit :

— Tu crois ?

— Oh oui…

Il regarda le brun gravir une marche de la barrière en bois et s'accouder en admirant la beauté. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres enfants qui, comme Merlin, contemplait le cheval. Il se pinça des lèvres et finit par se mettre à la même hauteur que son camarade. C'était vrai que la vue était encore plus belle de cette manière. Son cœur s'affola quand la bête qu'il observait avec Merlin s'avança près d'eux.

— Je vous présente Kim, murmura la fermière qui arriva en caressant la crinière du cheval, venez, intima-t-elle d'un geste de la main, n'ayez pas peur, elle ne vous mordra pas.

Tous les enfants se précipitèrent près de sa position. La bête vint immédiatement le humer, faisant trembler ses membres. Cela n'aurait tenu que de lui, il aurait quitté le cercle mais le poids du regard du petit Emrys l'obligea à devenir plus vaillant.

— Je crois que Kim t'aime beaucoup, souffla Merlin qui lui offrit encore une fois un beau sourire.

Fier d'être l'objet de l'attention du brun, sa poitrine se gonfla de joie. Il n'y avait plus de William pour lui voler sa compagnie et ça, c'était un début.

— Voulez-vous que je vous raconte la légende d'un cheval blanc ? demanda la fermière.

Un oui retentit pour toute réponse et ce fut le regard pétillant de Merlin qui fit à nouveau battre son cœur.

_« C'est une légende qui vient de la mythologie slave de Tchéquie._

_Horymír était un gentilhomme hobereau qui vivait dans le village de Neumetely. Durant le règne du prince Kresomysl, cet homme et d'autres hobereaux avaient mis en garde sa majesté contre son obsession des richesses car une famine risquerait de menacer le peuple s'il continuait à les faire travailler dans les mines. _

_Ces mots contrarièrent les mineurs qui s'en prirent au domaine de Horymír pendant que le prince envoya discrètement ses servants incendié le village des mineurs. Ces derniers accusèrent le pauvre homme qui ne souhaitait que protéger le peuple devant le tribunal du prince. Horymír arriva au jugement monté sur son cheval blanc : Semík. C'était une bête extraordinaire et dotée d'une prodigieuse intelligence qui parlait la langue des hommes._

_Le prince déclara Horymír coupable et annonça la sentence : la décapitation par sa propre épée. Le condamné demanda pour dernière volonté de faire le tour de la cour du château sur le dos de son cheval. _

_Le prince accepta. Horymír, sur son cheval blanc, se pencha sur son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. Semík fit le tour de la cour au trot puis accéléra et sauta par-dessus les remparts qui surplombaient de dangereux rochers situés au bord du fleuve : Vysehrad._ _Tout le monde croyait que le cheval et son cavalier avaient fini écrasés ou avaient péri, entraînés par les tourbillons du fleuve. Ils coururent aux remparts pour regarder. _

_Lorsque le prince observa la scène, Semík et son cavalier galopaient maintenant de l'autre côté de la rive. Suite à ce miracle, Horymír était estimé en tant que l'élu des Dieux et le prince Kresomysl n'hésita pas à le gracier mais, le saut avait tellement épuisé les forces du cheval blanc que ce dernier tomba mort de fatigue. _

_Pendant son agonie, la bête demanda à son maitre de lui construire une tombe. Horymír réalisa le vœu de son cheval fidèle. Il se raconte que la tombe de Semík a depuis longtemps disparu mais on dit que son âme dort dans les rochers de Vysehrad pour se matérialiser lorsque le moment viendra où la Bohême aura de nouveau besoin de lui. »_

… … …

Il faisait nuit quand les enfants arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de la colonie. Arthur avait finalement passé une bonne après-midi. Il avait pu gouter aux produits de la ferme tout en restant avec son binôme.

Merlin souriait en trainant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne pensait plus qu'au beau cheval blanc qui avait sauvé la vie de son maitre. C'était une belle histoire. Un peu triste mais très touchante. Bien que la _sortie_ _binôme_ avait commencé un peu froidement, il était heureux de constater que le blond faisait moins la tête. Il était même heureux de le voir écouter sagement la légende.

— Merlin.

Il tressaillit en l'entendant l'appeler. En tenue de nuit, il se dépêcha de se couvrir de sa fine couverture d'été et marmonna d'une petite voix :

— C'est bon tu peux éteindre…

Arthur, allongé dans son lit, fit un effort pour ne pas se lamenter. Il désirait seulement discuter avec lui et, peut-être, devenir ami.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça…

— Ah…

— Je voulais te demander si tu avais aimé la légende ?

Il savait qu'il l'avait adoré mais il ne savait pas comment parler avec son camarade et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ce fut une bonne idée car les yeux océan de Merlin se plantèrent dans les siens. Arthur aimait la douceur incarné de ce regard. Il était attiré par cette couleur apaisante… et, perdu dans cette contemplation, il s'y laisserait noyé volontairement pour le garder toujours près de lui.

— Oh oui ! Même si elle était triste, je trouve ça beau ! Semík a eu un grand courage pour sauver son maitre ! C'était une belle preuve d'amitié !

Arthur se contenta de sourire. Merlin était tellement adorable que ce dernier le fascinait.

— J'aimerais vraiment avoir un ami comme le cheval… ajouta le brun qui ne cessait de le fixer.

— Moi… répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante, je veux bien…

Un silence envahit soudainement la chambre, embarrassant Arthur qui se sentit rejeté. Déçu par le manque de réponse, il allait éteindre la lampe quand Merlin bredouilla doucement :

— Tu… tu veux être mon ami ?

— Uh, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Arthur crut sauter de joie quand les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire.

— D'accord, on est ami.

Il le regarda étreindre ses peluches pendant qu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe. De sa place, il l'entendait murmurer à l'oreille de Coco et de Gogoone qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui. Cela raviva sa fierté, le rendant encore plus heureux que le premier jour.

**.**

**A suivre**

Source de la légende : Radio Prague (mieux détaillée)

**.**


	3. Arc 1- L'échange

**Merci **Sen Orizawa pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

* * *

**-3- L'échange  
**

**.**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Arthur était en colonie. C'était la première fois qu'il se liait d'amitié dans ces conditions. Il avait toujours trouvé cela stupide parce qu'une fois terminée, il savait qu'il ne garderait jamais contact mais, avec Merlin, cela était différent. Ce petit brunet l'intriguait. Bien qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie, il apprenait à le connaitre.

Il savait que Coco et Gogoone comptaient énormément pour lui. Merlin avait une grande sœur de dix-sept ans, Morgana et un père. Il avait appris que Merlin venait d'emménager à Camelot et, de tout son cœur, il priait pour qu'il y reste. Arthur avait des points en commun avec son ami. Il n'avait plus de mère et considérait son grand cousin Léon comme un grand frère. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, ce dernier allait passer les deux dernières semaines en colonie.

C'était la journée des départs et des arrivées. Certains rentraient chez eux et d'autres venaient entamer un séjour ici. Même les parents étaient conviés à passer l'après-midi avec leurs enfants et à cela, Arthur s'était préparé à ne pas voir son père. Ce dernier était tellement pris dans son travail qu'il ne le voyait jamais durant ces journées. Néanmoins, Léon serait là et il était heureux de le voir descendre du car.

— Léon ! s'écria-t-il en le regardant lui sourire.

Son cousin, âgé de douze ans, ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds en lui murmurant combien il était content de le revoir.

— Cool !

Parallèlement, non loin d'eux, Merlin se jetait dans les bras de sa sœur avant de se retrouver tout contre son père. Les larmes de joie au bord des yeux, il enlaça son cou et murmura à son oreille des mots d'enfants. Il se sentit porter par le vent quand Balinor se redressa en essuyant son visage. En famille, ils rejoignirent les autres parents de l'autre côté de la bâtisse où une grande prairie s'étendait presque à perte de vue.

— Tu dois te plaire ici, lui chuchota Morgana qui s'assit sur un banc.

Merlin, déposé à terre, la contempla de ses yeux remplis d'étoiles en enchaînant :

— Oh oui ! J'adore cet endroit ! Et… et tu sais, je me suis fait des copains ! Dis ? Tu veux les connaitre ? Hein, grande sœur ? Tu veux bien !

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu aussi heureux depuis que leur père avait dû l'inscrire en colonie. Merlin qui était plutôt un garçon effacé semblait soudainement plus bavard.

— Mor-ga-na ! râla son petit frère.

— Oui, je veux bien.

— Alors, murmura Merlin un index devant la bouche, ah, tu vois les deux châtains, là-bas ?

— Oui.

— Le plus grand, c'est Gauvain et le petit, c'est William ! Je les adore ! Ils sont super comme frères !… Ah, et tu vois le blond ?

Morgana hocha la tête en regardant le petit garçon.

— Lui, c'est Arthur ! Il partage ma chambre ! Au début, il n'était pas gentil avec moi et…

— Pourquoi ? fronça sa sœur qui grimaça en fixant leur père.

Merlin, les joues rouges, baissa son regard au sol comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise.

— Hé ? Merlin, souffla Balinor en posant sur ses genoux, si tu ne veux pas le dire, ce n'est pas grave.

Le jeune Emrys planta son regard océan et leur dit d'une petite voix :

— Au début, il me parlait mal… et, il disait que je n'étais pas beau et que mes vêtements étaient horribles… et… il avait caché Coco et Gogoone… et…

En voyant la mâchoire de son père se tendre, il encadra son visage de ses petites mains et poursuivit :

— Mais, je crois qu'Arthur était triste d'être là et…

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour être méchant avec toi ! coupa sa sœur.

— Je sais mais,… reprit-il sur un ton plus bas comme s'il leur chuchotait un secret,… Arthur est devenu mon ami maintenant,… il est gentil, c'est vrai…

— Okay, je te crois, répondit sa grande sœur.

Merlin releva son regard sur cette dernière et ajouta :

— Gauvain m'a dit qu'après la colonie on pourrait se voir par un ordinateur,… est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un ?

Il savait qu'il demandait la lune à son père. Depuis que Hunit les avait quitté, Morgana veillait sur lui pendant que son père essayait de subvenir à leurs besoins… mais le sourire que lui offrit Balinor le soulagea.

— Justement, je pense que tu pourras le mettre sur ta liste de Noël parce que… j'ai enfin trouvé un poste !

— Merci papa !

Blotti dans les bras de son père, il lui promit d'être sage pour mériter son cadeau.

— C'est loin de Camelot ton nouveau travail ?

— Non.

— Et c'est dans quoi ?

— Je suis l'assistant du PDG d'une grande entreprise.

— Ça veut dire que je te verrais moins quand il y aura l'école ?

— Bah, merci, tenta de s'amuser Morgana, et moi, je compte pour quoi ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui fais le repas !

— Hé ! coupa le brun d'un air malicieux, tu m'as promis que j'avais le droit de t'aider à cuisiner !

— Promis, promis, rit-elle… je ne sais plus,… tu serais capable de te couper un doigt !

— Nooon ! Même pas vrai !

— Okay les enfants, rit leur père, on verra tout ça quand les vacances seront finis…

**… … …**

Le soir, après le départ de son père et de sa sœur, Merlin resta quelques minutes avec les frères Lot. Il n'avait pas revu Arthur depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ce ne fut qu'en allant au réfectoire qu'il l'aperçut avec un garçon. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns claire et légèrement bouclés. Il sourit en croisant les yeux marins de son ami qui l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés. Suivi des frères, il fut étonné de voir que les deux plus grands se connaissaient.

— Léon !

— Gauvain ! Will ! Hé ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici !

Arthur les laissa discuter entre eux pendant que son nouvel ami prenait la place qu'il lui avait gardée. Il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire alors il attendait que Merlin commence à parler. Il l'avait vu avec une fille qui devait être sa sœur et un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il voyait bien que le brun était triste. C'était surement parce qu'il ne les avait seulement vu que quelques heures et peut-être avait-il voulu les rentrer chez lui ? Comme son ami ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, il lui demanda à voix basse :

— Tu aurais voulu rentrer chez toi ?

Le regard brillant de Merlin paraissait étonner de sa question.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Oh, euh, bredouilla subitement Arthur en réalisant qu'il avait tout faux, je ne sais pas…

Le petit Emrys jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et rassuré de voir que personne ne s'intéressait à leur conversation, il lui demanda :

— Après la colo, tu auras envie qu'on reste copain ?

— Oui, répondit-il le cœur battant à tout rompre, pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ?

— Si,… mon papa m'a dit que j'aurais le droit de demander un ordinateur pour Noël et…

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Arthur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comprit enfin de quoi Merlin désirait parler :

— Oui ! Tu veux qu'on se parle par internet ?

Il regarda le brun hocher de la tête puis ce dernier lui chuchota :

— Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir… toi ? Tu sais ?

Durant tout le repas, il lui expliqua comment cela fonctionnait avec ses mots d'enfants. Merlin qui écoutait son ami, se sentait un peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la technologie et, hormis la nintendo DS qu'il gardait précieusement chez lui, il n'y connaissait strictement rien.

.

Arthur, en pyjama, regardait Merlin sans oser lui offrir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre que Léon avait pu récupérer chez lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a Arthur ? Et, c'est quoi ça ?

— Je… je sais que t'aimes bien les histoires alors…

Merlin sourit en se postant à ses côtés et lut à voix haute «_ Rouge, le fil du destin_ ».

— Je voulais te l'offrir, révéla le blond en le lui tendant.

— Mais, dit-il en découvrant le mot sur la première page, c'est ta maman qui te l'a offert… tu devrais le garder…

— Je n'aime pas lire Merlin…

— Mais,… souffla-t-il en se taisant quelques secondes,… d'accord si tu acceptes de prendre Gogoone.

Arthur, ému de voir que son ami lui offrait la peluche de sa mère, le suivit de ses yeux en le voyant prendre l'objet en question entre ses petites mains.

— Comme ça, on aura chacun quelque chose… toi de ma maman et moi de la tienne…

Le petit Pendragon n'avait jamais gardé une seule peluche auprès de lui. Il disait que cela n'était que pour les bébés mais lorsqu'il serra le dragon tout contre lui, il comprenait enfin pourquoi Gogoone était devenu important. Ce jour-là, il venait d'apprendre la valeur d'un cadeau… Content de voir Merlin poser précieusement le livre sur le chevet, il s'allongea et, en attendant que son ami l'autorise, il éteignit la lumière.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand la voix du brun murmura des mots à Coco. Arthur qui le trouvait un peu bête de se confier à une peluche se mit à chuchoter pour la première fois à l'oreille de la sienne : « je suis content de t'avoir comme ami Gogoone ».

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**


	4. Arc 1- Le pouvoir des mots

**Note : Cette fiction se fera en 3 longues partie : ****Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve** / Le temps de l'adolescence et des émotions / Le temps de la maturité et des concrétisations

Bonne lecture !

.

**Destin**

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**.**

**-4- Le pouvoir mots  
**

**.**

Léon, assis sur son lit, était content de revoir Gauvain. Il l'avait rencontré deux années plus tôt à l'école primaire quand William allait se faire braquer son goûter par un petit con. Gauvain l'avait remercié d'avoir secouru son petit frère et depuis, à la récréation, ils se retrouvaient pour jouer au foot et parler de film. Ce ne fut qu'en entrant en sixième qu'il l'avait perdu de vue. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs à l'époque, pas du tout penser à lui donner son adresse. Maintenant, il avait tout soigneusement noté sur son cahier : courriel et adresse postale.

— Léon ! reconnut-il de la voix de Gauvain.

— Oui ?

Il rangea son cahier sous son oreiller et se leva pour le rejoindre au pas de la porte de sa chambre.

— Tu viens ? La directrice propose deux activités : basket ou piscine, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

— Piscine ! s'écria-t-il d'emblée.

Une fois dehors, Léon contempla le temps. Il était légèrement couvert de nuages gris mais il faisait suffisamment chaud pour profiter de la baignade. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe qui allait faire du basket et aperçut Arthur qui discutait avec son nouvel ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi proche d'un garçon. Habituellement, son petit cousin détestait la colonie. L'année précédente, il avait passé deux semaines à le voir ronchonné après n'importe quels personnes. Avant de venir ici, son oncle Uther lui avait demandé de veiller sur Arthur et, en ayant un peu discuté avec Merlin, il sourit en se disant que c'était bien le premier à être parvenu à le rendre plus social.

— Léon !

Il sursauta en tournant son visage sur les frères Lot qui lui demandaient d'arrêter de surveiller son petit cousin. Les lèvres étirées, il partit se changer et, une fois vêtu de son maillot de bain, il plongea dans la piscine. Il eut à peine le temps de ressortir la tête pour respirer que plusieurs petites vagues lui éclaboussèrent le visage. Il passa rapidement une main sur ses paupières et s'écria :

— C'est pas juste ! Vous êtes deux !

.

Merlin avait accepté de passer l'après-midi à jouer au basket. Il n'était pas très doué en sport et, ne souhaitant pas se séparer de son voisin de lit, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être à la hauteur. Bien que le jeu n'était fait que pour s'amuser, il fut déçu de voir combien Arthur prenait à cœur de vouloir gagner à tout prix. Ce dernier, à l'heure d'une courte pause, lui conseilla même d'éviter de prendre le ballon sans se rendre compte qu'il le blessait.

— Ce n'est qu'un jeu Arthur…

— Peut-être mais,… répondit-il en gonflant son torse,… t'es nul !

Merlin fuit de ses yeux le regard moqueur de ceux de son équipe dont l'un d'eux ajouta en lui arrachant le ballon des mains :

— Et quand on est nul, on ne joue pas !

La mâchoire serrée, sa poitrine se comprima d'un étau invisible.

— Oh, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer !

Merlin détourna son visage en voyant le blond qui tentait de dissimuler un sourire moqueur. Humilié, il chercha Mordred et courut jusqu'à lui.

— Est-ce que… je peux… changer d'activité ?

Le surveillant s'agenouilla en lui demandant la raison de ce changement. Il baissa la tête en tentant de retenir la peine qu'Arthur lui avait provoqué mais, le corps encore trop petit pour contenir toutes les émotions, il sanglota en silence. La gorge serrée et les larmes dévalant ses joues, il se laissa porter tout contre le torse du jeune homme qui l'emmena en direction de la piscine. Il avait cru que son nouvel ami serait content qu'il puisse jouer ensemble et que plus jamais il ne serait méchant avec lui... mais, à sept ans, n'importe quel mot blessant avait le pouvoir d'anéantir le petit monde d'un enfant.

— Sèche tes larmes, lui murmura gentiment Mordred en le déposant à terre.

Merlin s'essuya rapidement les joues en hochant la tête.

— Bien, maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Les lèvres retroussées, ses yeux s'embuèrent au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

— Les garçons,… marmonna-t-il le dos des mains contre ses paupières,… disent que je suis nul,… et…

— Ce n'est rien Merlin, chuchota-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux bruns, ne fait pas attention à eux… d'accord ?

— Uh

— Allez va jouer avec les autres.

Le petit Emrys lui sourit et partit chercher son maillot de bain. Il regrettait d'avoir choisi Arthur et non ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Cela lui servirait de leçon pour l'avenir, en attendant, il se dépêchait de retrouver les frères Lot. Même s'il essayait d'être l'ami du blond, il ne savait pas encore s'il allait garder contact avec lui. Ce dernier était trop différent de la plupart de ses anciens camarades d'écoles…et puis, se disait-il, il aurait William.

.

Lorsque l'heure du quatre heure approcha, tous les enfants s'installèrent en cercle dans la petite prairie. Merlin, assis en tailleurs entre Gauvain et William, ne fit pas attention à Arthur. Pour cette journée, il avait eu sa petite dose de méchanceté alors, pour une fois depuis qu'il passait trop de temps avec le blond, il allait profiter d'être avec les frères. Une brique de jus de fruit et une grosse tartine de nutela, il discuta avec eux. Il sourit en voyant Léon qui, séparé par Gauvain, posa ses avant-bras sur les cuisses de ce dernier.

— Hé ! râla Gauvain, fais comme chez toi !

— Pourquoi t'es venu à la piscine ? demanda Léon sans répondre au cadet.

Merlin lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était nul pour faire gagner son équipe.

— Mouai, dis plutôt qu'Arthur te l'a dit ? murmura son aîné qui semblait mieux le connaitre, il n'a jamais aimé perdre…

— Il abuse ! grogna William, nous, on n'a pas enfoncé George parce qu'il ne savait pas nager ! On l'a même soutenu ! Pas vrai Gauvain ?

— Ouaip.

Léon soupira en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son cousin et ajouta :

— Quand il te dit ça, oublie-le, ce n'est qu'un crétin… okay ?

Merlin, les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, hocha de la tête et mangea tranquillement son goûter. Lorsque tout le monde finit, la directrice les intima de s'allonger sur le dos pour leur raconter une histoire.

— J'aimerais féliciter les quelques enfants qui ont bien voulu faire attention à Georges qui ne sait pas nager et de ne pas s'être moqué de lui. C'est pourquoi je vais vous raconter l'histoire de deux grenouilles.

Mordred frappa des mains en demandant aux enfants de bien fermer les yeux le temps du petit récit.

_"Un groupe de grenouilles voyageaient à travers les bois quand deux d'entre elles tombèrent dans un trou profond. Quand le reste du groupe vit à quel point il était profond, elles dirent aux deux grenouilles qu'elles étaient pratiquement mortes. Ces dernières ignorèrent les commentaires qui continuaient à fuser et essayèrent de toutes leurs forces de sauter en dehors du trou. Finalement, une des deux grenouilles tint compte de ce que ses congénères disaient et abandonna la lutte pour se laisser mourir._

_La seconde continua de sauter aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois de plus, la foule lui hurla d'arrêter de souffrir et de se laisser mourir. Cependant, elle s'obstinait à sauter encore plus fort. Elle réussit enfin à se sortir du trou époustouflant le monde._  
_"Est-ce que tu nous entendais?" murmura l'une des grenouilles._  
_La survivante expliqua qu'elle était sourde et qu'elle pensait tout le temps que le groupe était en train de l'encourager."_

Gauvain fut le premier à se redresser en levant une main.

— Oui ?

— Madame, comment une grenouille sourde, peut-elle répondre ?

— Là n'est pas toute la question mais je te laisse trouver la réponse tout seul.

— T'es bête Gauvain, rit Léon, c'est une histoire qui a une moralité.

— Bah et alors ? Tu crois qu'une grenouille sait parler le langage des signes ?

— Léon a raison, coupa Mordred qui fixait Merlin comme s'il s'adressait à lui, chaque fois que vous dites des mots qui peuvent vous paraitre anodin, ils peuvent aussi être très blessant. Si les garçons s'étaient mis à se moquer de George, soyez certain qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu retourner dans la piscine parce qu'il n'aurait plus envie que cela se reproduise. Regardez-le, il m'a même dit qu'il voulait y retourner demain.

George, un garçonnet de cinq ans, sourit timidement en écoutant les paroles du surveillant qui continua :

— Pour l'histoire de la petite grenouille qui s'en est sorti, elle a cru que ses amies l'encourageaient et le fait d'imaginer qu'elles lui hurlaient qu'elle pouvait y arriver, elle a puisé dans ses forces pour y parvenir. Vous comprenez ce que je veux vous dire ?

Merlin planta son regard sur Arthur qui venait de lever la main. Les genoux subitement collés à sa poitrine, il craignait que le blond ne se moque encore de lui.

— Oui.

— Je dois encourager mon copain au lieu de dire qu'il ne sait pas jouer, murmura-t-il doucement en le fixant.

— Tout à fait, reprit Mordred, ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir des mots, okay ?

Des"oui monsieur" braillèrent tout autour de lui avant que la directrice n'intervienne et ne les autorise à aller prendre une douche. Merlin, debout et le corps tremblant, sentit ses lèvres vibrer quand son ami arriva à sa hauteur.

— Pardon Merlin, chuchota Arthur.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et aperçut le surveillant qui hocha de la tête en lui souriant.

— Tu m'en veux ? poursuivit le blond en tentant de lui prendre une main.

— Plus maintenant, souffla-t-il en acceptant d'entrelacer leurs doigts quelques secondes avant de s'écarter et de rejoindre les autres.

Le petit Pendragon baissa la tension qui le submergeait depuis que l'histoire était finie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire que son ami était nul et, une fois de plus, il apprenait à avoir un ami parce que pour le garder, il ne devait pas que penser à lui. Il devait aussi aider Merlin à s'améliorer. En arrivant devant la salle des douches, il s'arrêta en même temps que le brun.

— Tu fais chier Gauvain ! s'amusait Léon qui taquinait son cadet à cause des grenouilles, t'aurais préféré quoi ? des lapins ?

— Bah, attends, des singes, ça aurait mieux fait l'affaire, au moins ils ont leurs mains pour faire les signes.

— Ce que tu peux être têtu ! ajouta William.

— Bah, reprit le cadet en haussant des sourcils, la grenouille sourde, elle a fait comment pour comprendre les autres ? Elles n'ont pas de lèvres pour pouvoir lire ce que disent ses amies .

William éclata de rire devant le visage presque sérieux de son grand frère.

— Hé bé, souffla Léon, tu vas chercher loin,…

— Bah…

— Au moins sache que la grenouille a trouvé sa princesse…

— Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Léon ?

Arthur éclata de rire en voyant que son cousin avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Il en profita pour contempler quelques secondes le brun qui souriait et, le cœur papillonnant, des yeux océan se plantèrent dans les siens. Perdu dans ces petits lacs, il se disait que c'était sa première et meilleure colonie qu'il vivait. Bien qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine, il espérait profiter ce temps pour être avec Merlin.

**.**

**à suivre**

* * *

Cette histoire de grenouilles nous enseigne deux choses :  
1. Il existe un pouvoir de vie et de mort par la parole. Un mot encourageant à quelqu'un qui a le moral à zéro, peut l'aider à s'en sortir et à poursuivre sa journée.  
2. Une parole destructrice à quelqu'un qui a le moral à zéro peut suffire à l'achever.  
Faites attention à ce que vous dites. Exprimez des paroles de vie à ceux qui croisent votre chemin. Le pouvoir des mots…il est parfois difficile de comprendre qu'un mot encourageant puisse aller aussi loin. N'importe qui peut prononcer des paroles qui ont tendance à enlever à quelqu'un d'autre la volonté de continuer dans les périodes difficiles. Extraordinaire est celui qui prend le temps d'encourager un autre. (auteur inconnu)

.


	5. Coco & Gogoone (1)

**Rappel : Coco, la licorne et Gogoone, le dragon.**

**Note : **un truc qui m'est passé par la tête pendant que je couchais ma fille ^^'

Merci pour les commentaires.

melancoliee : Désolé de t'avoir démoralisée, ce n'était pas le but -_-

J'espère que celle que j'aurais choisi pour celle-là te plaira mieux :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Destin  
**

* * *

**-5-  
**

******Coco & Gogoone (1) - **Confidences magiques  


**.**

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, des petits bras l'enlaçaient tout contre un torse secoué de sanglots. Cela faisait bien une heure que cela durait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour consoler le petit garçon. « _Je ne veux pas partir, Gogoone… c'est pô juste…_» entendit-il de sa voix paniquée. Il aurait bien voulu lui répondre et lui promettre que son nouvel ami serait toujours son copain… mais, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre parce qu'il y avait un problème : il n'était qu'une simple peluche. Son rôle était d'écouter les confidences et de les garder au fond de lui.

«_ Pour une fois, j'ai un vrai copain_ » poursuivit Arthur en le câlinant. « _Merlin est le premier qui me fait un beau cadeau,… toi,… Gogoone, je ne veux pas partir demain,… je ne veux pas… qu'on se quitte…_ ». Son petit corps fait de mousse et recouvert de tissu épais roula entre les bras d'Arthur qui, à la lumière de la lune, le fixa de ses yeux embués avant de déposer un baiser contre son front. Combien de fois avait-il observé ce genre de regards ? S'il pouvait parler, il dirait que lui aussi, son nouvel ami lui manquerait. Comme si son nouveau maitre avait compris, il se retrouva blotti, dos au torse du blond, et de sa position, il put enfin voir Coco.

« _Gogoone…_» sanglotait silencieusement le blond en le serrant très fort,« _Tu crois qu'il restera mon ami ?…_». C'était dans ses moments de tristesse qu'il se sentait le plus démuni. Il préférait mieux quand, déposé sur le lit de son maitre, il pouvait regarder les deux enfants discuter de légendes et de contes. Il se rappelait même que Merlin n'avait pas encore compris l'histoire que lui avait offert Arthur en échange de sa petite personne. « _Gogoone…_» entendit-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix presque endormie, «_ Tu penses____…_ que je le___…_ reverrais ?_…_ ». Le corps moins compressé, il sentait encore celui du petit blond trembler contre le sien. Il ne se faisait jamais à ces douloureuse séparations.

Il savait de quoi il parlait pour avoir vécu auprès de Hunit avant d'être offert à Merlin. Gogoone prenait son rôle très au sérieux et même depuis qu'il appartenait à Arthur. Il avait écouté tous ses mots d'enfants avec attention et, à travers ses quelques paroles, il voyait en lui un petit garçon très solitaire. C'était triste de ressentir autant de chagrin rien qu'en acceptant d'être son confident. Lorsqu'il se sentit moins enlacer, il posa son regard émeraude sur l'améthyste de son ami La licorne.

"Coco, Arthur s'est endormi." l'informa-t-il.

"Okay" répondit-il en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Cela n'était pas nécessaire parce que personne ne les entendait mais, Coco étant nouveau sur le marché, Gogoone avait voulu lui faire croire que les petits hommes pouvaient les entendre. Il fallait bien qu'il rigole un peu et puis, à qui faisait-il du mal ?

"Saute" intima Le dragon.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu verras"

Coco la licorne contempla le sol qui, éclairée des rayons de la pleine lune, se concentra en s'imaginant au milieu de la chambre. Pouf, il se trouva au bon endroit avec Gogoone.

"On a juste à attendre que les enfants se réveillent." répondit la plus vieille peluche.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as dit Arthur ?" demanda Coco.

"Il est triste que la colonie se finisse demain"

"Dis, Gogoone ?"

"Oui ?" répondit le dragon.

"C'est dure de les écouter pleurer."

"Je sais Coco"

Ils patientèrent en dissimulant aussi leur futur séparation... parce que même s'ils n'étaient que des peluches, ils avaient besoin d'avoir des copains. Ce ne fut que trente minutes plus tard que Gogoone qui connaissait parfaitement Merlin vit ce dernier se lever.

"Oh, il se lèvre" murmura doucement Coco.

"Oui, il n'aime pas dormir sans sa peluche, l'informa le dragon, du coup, il se réveille"

"Wouahaaa, t'en sais des choses Gogoone."

"Prends-en de la graine, petit."

— Hé, murmura la voix endormie du petit Emrys en les prenant tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout seul par terre ?

Les peluches virent Merlin s'approcher du lit d'Arthur puis une main déposa le dragon tout contre le blond.

— Merlin ? chuchota ce dernier en ouvrant son regard encore rougi qui était dissimulé par l'ombre de son coin.

— Arthur,_… _ euh,_… _ bredouilla Merlin.

— Tu veux dormir avec moi ? proposa timidement le petit blond.

— Oh, euh, d'accord.

"Tu le savais Gogoone ?" s'étonna la licorne.

"Non mais ça marche une fois sur deux."

"Aaaahhh, t'en sais des choses."

"Mouai, grommela-t-il, ça va qu'on ne respire pas parce qu'il y aurait belle lurette qu'on serait déjà mort étouffé " ajouta-t-il en se sentant subitement trop comprimer.

.

Arthur, en face de Merlin, serrait tout contre lui son précieux dragon. Il était content de voir son ami s'allonger avec lui et, le corps apaisé, il ferma des paupières.

— Tu as bien noté mon futur courriel ? demanda le brun en l'obligeant à rouvrir son regard.

— Oui.

Le petit Pendragon sourit en voyant combien son ami comptait correspondre avec lui.

— Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Merlin.

— Bonne nuit Coco et Gogoone, gloussa le brun.

— Bonne nuit à vous aussi, répondit amusé le petit Pendragon.

"Bonne nuit les enfants"

Tard dans la nuit, la licorne qui, ratatiné entre les deux petits corps, s'aperçut enfin qu'ils dormaient, il proposa au dragon de lui raconter une histoire.

"Oui, j'en serai ravi"

"Un vieil homme fragile s'en alla demeurer avec son fils, sa belle-fille, et son petit-fils de quatre ans. Les mains du vieil homme tremblaient, sa vue était embrouillée et sa démarche chancelante. La famille était attablée ensemble pour le repas. Mais la main tremblante de grand-père et sa mauvaise vue rendait le repas peu agréable. Les pois roulaient par terre, lorsqu'il prenait son verre, le lait se renversait sur la nappe. Ce qui vint à tomber sur les nerfs du fils et de la belle-fille. « On doit faire quelque chose avec grand-père. Il y en a assez du lait renversé, des bruits lorsqu'il mange et de la nourriture sur le plancher ». Alors, le fils et sa femme montèrent une petite table dans le coin.

C'est là que grand-père ira manger pendant que le reste de la famille sera à la grande table. De plus, puisque que grand-père a cassé quelques assiettes, dorénavant il mangera dans un bol en bois. Lorsque la famille regardait dans le coin, quelques fois ils pouvaient voir une larme sur les joues de grand-père qui était assis tout seul. En dépit de cela, les seuls mots que le couple avait pour grand-père exprimaient la colère et les reproches lorsqu'il échappait une fourchette ou renversait sa nourriture par terre. Le jeune de quatre ans regardait tout cela en silence.

Un soir avant le souper, le père remarqua son fils qui jouait dans son atelier et il nota des copeaux de bois sur le plancher. Il demanda gentiment: « Qu'es-tu en train de fabriquer ? ». Aussi gentiment le fils répondit : « Ah ! Je fais un bol en bois pour toi et maman pour manger lorsque je serai grand ! » Les parents furent tellement surpris par ces paroles qu'ils étaient incapable de parler. Et puis, quelques larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Ils ne disaient rien mais ils savaient quoi faire.

Ce soir là, le fils pris grand-père par la main et l'amena gentiment à la table familiale. Pour le reste de ces jours, il mangea ses repas avec la famille et le fils et sa femme ne se troublaient plus lorsque grand-père échappait une fourchette, renversait son lait ou salissait la nappe."

Un silence embarrassant s'invita quelques secondes, laissant à Gogoone le temps de méditer. S'il aurait pu grogner comme Arthur, il l'aurait fait "flûte".

"Okay, petit, t'as gagné, je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te dire que les enfants pouvaient nous entendre."

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**

Le bol en bois : Histoire de George, source internet.

Moralité : Ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse / Veille à apprendre ce qui est juste aux plus petits.


	6. Arc 1- Au revoir

**Destin**

_Après mon petit délire précédent, voilà la séparation._

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-6-Au revoir**

**.**

Ce matin, Arthur se réveilla en sentant la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. La première chose qui l'inquiéta fut d'apercevoir l'absence de Merlin dans la chambre. Il se redressa et vit le lit de son voisin fait et son vieux sac remplis. Il se leva rapidement en entendant les voix des autres enfants. Il ouvrit la porte et, le cœur battant, il distingua entre les ombres des autres le dos du tee-shirt rouge que portait le brun. Pourquoi son ami ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Pourquoi… riait-il avec Gauvain et William ? Et… pourquoi son cœur se serrait à cette vision ?

La respiration courte et les yeux soudainement humides, il cligna plusieurs fois des cils avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce. Il saisit rageusement sa valise et y jeta toutes ses affaires en grommelant comme au premier jour. Il était seulement déçu que Merlin n'ait pas pris le temps de le réveiller et, peut-être, de passer la matinée avec lui. Il se convainquait qu'il s'était simplement fait de mauvaises idées. Le brun ne voulait surement plus être son copain et ce dernier préférait la compagnie des frères Lot. Il soupira en sachant très bien que la colonie n'était qu'un leurre qui permettait aux parents de faire passer le temps aux enfants. Lorsqu'il boucla sa valise, il prit Gogoone en le câlinant très fort.

— Je te rends à Merlin, il s'est trompé de copain… il aurait dû, marmonna-t-il en retenant ses larmes de peine, te donner à Will…

Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Merlin aurait vraiment pu être un véritable copain mais, en voyant le vide autour de lui, ses lèvres vibrèrent au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Pour la première fois, il souffrait sans comprendre la douleur qui enserrait sa poitrine. Pourtant, il était fils de Pendragon et, en tant que tel, il se devait de se reprendre car, comme le lui disait souvent son père, les larmes n'étaient qu'un signe de faiblesse. Il inspira profondément puis, le regard affichant l'obscurité, il expira en serrant durement des dents. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici n'était qu'un mensonge et Merlin en était un. Il respira, renifla et déposa le dragon sur le sac du brun. Il quitta la chambre et traina sa grosse valise en feignant d'être intéressé par une discussion d'un autre enfant qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée.

— Arthur ?

Il se mordit une lèvre en entendant la voix de Merlin qui l'appelait et, au lieu de s'arrêter, il continua son chemin. Parallèlement, le petit Emrys, déçu par la réaction du blond, pénétra rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac quand, le regard posé sur Gogoone, il sentit des tremblements envahir ses membres. Le cœur en peine, il se dépêcha de descendre au réfectoire après avoir déposé ses affaires devant la grande porte d'entrée de la bâtisse. En apercevant son ami assis au bord d'une table avec d'autres enfants, il fronça des sourcils. Au pas de l'encadrement, il fixa Arthur. Il le connaissait assez pour comprendre que ce dernier lui faisait encore la gueule et son comportement l'agaçait tellement qu'il n'hésita plus pour aller lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Le dragon durement serré entre ses doigts de la mains gauche, il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au blond.

— Arthur ? commença-t-il en l'appelant calmement.

En sachant que l'interpellé allait faire la sourde oreille, Merlin l'empoigna violemment par le haut et le tira en dehors de la salle. Sans lâcher Arthur, il jeta un regard circulaire et trouva un endroit approprié où, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il n'écouta pas les râlements du blond et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Une fois en dessous des marches et loin des regards, il plaqua son ami en posant Gogoone contre la poitrine.

— Il est à toi ! chuchota-t-il un brin énervé.

Le silence d'Arthur l'acheva, évaporant toute sa colère et bien qu'il était remonté contre son ami, il ôta sa main qui, à ce geste, fit tomber le dragon par terre. Merlin, les lèvres serrées et le cœur en décomposition, ne percevait plus aucune douceur dans les yeux azur du blond. C'était juste indéchiffrable et cela, comme au premier jour. Il réalisait que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le supporter était en vain. William avait sûrement raison : Arthur n'était qu'un petit merdeux qui avait trouvé en lui un bouche-trou envers lequel il passait ses nerfs.

Merlin ne voulait pas croire William et, parce qu'il n'était pas non plus une personne méchante, il souhaitait se tromper sur l'amitié qui le liait au blond. Il désirait vraiment rester ami avec son camarade de chambre mais, si ce dernier s'était réellement joué de lui alors, peut-être, que cela lui servirait de leçon. Chagriné devant le manque de réaction d'Arthur, il recula d'un pas quand il sentit ses lèvres vibrer douloureusement de peine. Tanpis si les larmes dévalaient ses joues, il en avait marre de subir les sautes d'humeurs incompréhensibles de ce menteur. Il baissa tristement son regard flou sur Gogoone et le ramassa d'une main tremblante. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Arthur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Cette situation lui était fatale parce qu'il se sentait humilié et sa plus grosse déception fut d'avoir offert le dragon à ce faux ami.

— Tu, bafouilla-t-il les lèvres déformées par la douleur, tu t'es moqué de moi, et ça, c'est pas gentil.

Il espérait que le blond lui réponde mais là, encore, Arthur resta muet. Il était tellement déçu qu'il planta un regard subitement sombre dans celui de son interlocuteur et lui grinça entre deux hoquets :

— J'espère que le loup que tu nourris s'étouffera !

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il passa le dos d'une main contre ses paupières puis, le cœur battant, il entendit :

— Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, tu m'as laissé tout seul et...

— Je voulais dire au revoir aux autres pour rester avec toi ce matin ! gémit-il en reniflant, et t'as tout gâché !

Arthur n'aimait pas la colonie mais il adorait Merlin alors, comment se faire pardonner ?

— J'ai cru que, bredouilla ce dernier en tendant une main vers Gogoone, tu ne voulais plus de moi ?

En pensant pouvoir serrer le dragon, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine quand, la main du brun empoigna la sienne. Il sourit parce que, finalement, c'était agréable de la tenir.

... ... ...

Mordred qui les observait soupira de soulagement. Il ne connaissait pas forcément Arthur mais le père de ce dernier avait tendance à être plutôt du genre froid et sans cœur.

— Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu surveilles toujours le petit Emrys ?

Le jeune homme pivota et, les yeux ronds, il tomba sur la directrice.

— Oh, je, bafouilla-t-il en tentant de trouver une excuse potable, je m'inquiétais de...

— Tu peux me prendre pour une bille mais, aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai droit à une explication.

Mordred, pris au piège, affaissa des épaules et répondit en s'empourprant violemment.

— Je connais la sœur de Merlin et je lui ai promis que son petit frère passerait de belles vacances.

— Oh, voyez-vous ça ? s'amusa soudainement Freya, c'est trop généreux de ta part, surtout si la fille est jolie.

— Je, non, elle...

La directrice tapota gentiment son épaule et lui souhaita un bon retour.

— Merci madame.

.

Dehors, assis sur les marches des escaliers qui donnaient sur le parking, Merlin discutait avec Arthur comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Ce dernier lui promit de vérifier sa boîte mail tous les jours et cela même si le brun n'avait pas encore d'ordinateur. Arthur lui apprit qu'il fréquentait une école privé au nord de Camelot tandis que lui, il serait au sud avec William. Puis, leurs cœurs se serrèrent en apercevant les premières voitures des parents arrivées.

Le petit Pendragon le regarda soudainement se lever pour se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il en avait de la chance parce que le sien n'était, comme toujours, pas là. C'était Édouard, le nouveau majordome qui venait le chercher. Il le rejoignit en voyant que son ami était heureux et comme ils s'étaient tout dit, il allait tristement monter dans le véhicule quand la voix brisée de Merlin tonna plusieurs fois son prénom. Le cœur battant, il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête que deux bras l'enlacèrent fortement avant d'être collé au corps du brun.

— Au revoir Arthur.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'étreignait comme ça. Il en était même bouleversé mais il ne dit rien que :

— à bientôt, Merlin.

Il l'aimait bien car, avec Merlin, tout devenait étrangement facile. Ce dernier parvenait à affaiblir les défenses qu'il s'imposait auprès de ses camarades d'école. Lorsqu'il le sentit s'éloigner de lui, il glissa les bras autour du brun et lui chuchota :

— Je prendrais soin de Gogoone.

Les paupières closes, il pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés de Merlin. C'était la première qu'il ressentait une telle douleur et, jamais personne n'avait pleuré pour lui. Personne ne lui avait autrefois manqué alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, cela avait-il changé ? Pourquoi le petit brun arrivait à soutirer de son cœur autant de joie que de peine ? Etait-ce cela que d'être amis ? Etait-ce réellement le début d'une belle amitié ? Il sourit légèrement au vent car, s'autorisa-t-il de croire, deviendraient-ils de vrais amis ?

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Arthur, le regard extrêmement brillant, contempla le visage humide de Merlin. Il se disait qu'il aurait voulu que ces vacances perdurent, il aurait souhaité encore tenir sa main... il aurait juste voulu le suivre.

— Au revoir Merlin, souffla-t-il en retenant difficilement la douleur de la séparation.

Il tentait de rester digne mais son ami qui le reprit une dernière fois entre ses bras, força ses larmes à céder. C'était étrange comme un court moment pouvait déchirer son cœur et le faire battre de joie. Vivement Noël pour que son ami ait très vite un ordinateur. Vivement les prochaines colonies.

**.**

**à suivre**

Voilà la colonie est finie...

**.**


	7. Arc 1- Enfin

**Destin**

* * *

**Pairing : M & A**

**Merci **Sen Orizawa : Voilà les retrouvailles, enfin, presque :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-7- Enfin...**

Merlin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Demain c'était Noël. Il ne cessait de rouler dans son lit et serrant Coco tout contre lui, il savait que son ordinateur serait au rez-de-chaussée, sous le beau sapin qu'il avait soigneusement décoré. Chaque jour depuis la fin de la colonie, il murmurait à sa peluche combien il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin discuter avec Arthur. Il était vrai qu'en quittant son ami, aucun des deux n'avait pensé aux téléphones portables mais, finalement, il trouvait que l'attente en valait le coup... et demain matin, à l'aurore, il serait surement le plus heureux du monde... Sur ces belles pensées, il s'endormit en essayant de se rappeler du visage d'Arthur et toutes ces belles légendes qui avaient pris une place importante dans son cœur... parce que les deux loups les avaient rapproché...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sauta de son lit et descendit jusqu'au petit salon. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'écria de joie en s'immobilisant au pied du sapin. Le corps agité, il sautilla sur place en découvrant ses cadeaux. C'était... trop beau, trop... Merlin avait les mains tellement tremblantes qu'il ne parvint pas à déchirer les emballages qui dissimulaient son fameux ordinateur. Il avait tellement attendu ce jour que des larmes coulèrent inévitablement de joie. À genoux et le regard maintenant flou, il marmonna à son père des "mercis" qui sortirent une dizaine de fois de sa bouche. Il tremblait encore quand Balinor ouvrit ses paquets. Il voulait cesser ses larmes mais il était tellement heureux que même le mot n'était pas assez puissant pour décrire ce que ce cadeau signifiait pour lui.

.

Balinor souriait en voyant dans quel état se mettait son fils. Il savait que c'était "LE" cadeau qu'il attendait depuis cinq mois et dans les yeux de Merlin, il parvenait à découvrir les valeurs d'une vraie famille. Même si Hunith leur manquait, il était fier de voir combien leur enfant souriait à la vie. Morgana aussi y mettait du sien et prenait son rôle de grande sœur à cœur. Il se souvenait encore des chamailleries qui existaient entre ses enfants mais depuis la tragédie, l'aînée semblait plus attentionnée envers le benjamin. Il passa la matinée à monter l'ordinateur devant un Merlin qui semblait attentif et impatient.

— Papa ! Tu penses qu'il me répondra ? Tu penses qu'il sera là ?

Il ignorait vraiment jusqu'où l'amitié qu'avait son fils pour Arthur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait agir comme cela. Depuis son retour de la colonie, Merlin avait beaucoup parlé de son ami puis, avec la reprise de l'école et de ses camarades, il avait pensé que cela passerait mais, la vérité semblait tout autre.

— Papa ?

Il venait à peine d'allumer la tour que la voix de sa fille résonna dans la pièce.

— Oui ?

— Es-tu vraiment obligé d'aller travailler aujourd'hui ? Ton boss n'est pas un peu cruel ?

— Morgana, murmura-t-il en regardant ses enfants, je sais que cette journée est importante pour vous mais mon patron a pris tellement de retard dans ses dossiers...

— Oui mais cela aurait pu attendre demain, non ?

— Je vous promets d'être là ce soir.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son fils qui prenait place sur son siège devant le bureau, ce dernier trop heureux de son cadeau.

— Attend, j'en ai pour quelques minutes Merlin, je dois t'installer Skype.

— Cool, je vais au toilette et je reviens.

Il commença à ouvrir la page web que Morgana relança la conversation.

— Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Le mois dernier, il t'a accaparé deux week-end ? N'a-t-il pas de famille ?

— Écoute ma puce, soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne.

Elle fronça des sourcils comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Balinor s'approcha de l'adolescente qui n'était plus une enfant. Profitant de l'absence de Merlin, il lui expliqua qu'une grande partie de son travail consistait à archiver tous les documents et de les informatiser...

— Seulement, je me suis trompé et cela a faussé une partie de ses rendez-vous.

Elle dut le comprendre parce qu'elle posa une main sur son bras en lui demandant s'il allait être renvoyé. Il posa la sienne au dessus et lui répondit :

— Monsieur Pendragon devait être dans ses bons jours...

— Je suis désolée papa.

— Ne le soit pas, c'est moi qui ai commis une erreur...

Morgana se laissa blottir dans les bras de son père. Elle savait que la vie n'était pas facile et qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver un temps plein.

— Oh zut ! murmura son père en s'éloignant d'elle, tu avais prévu quelque chose avec ton petit copain ?

— Ce n'est pas grave p'pa...

— Bon, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Les yeux gris plongés dans le regard de son père, elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Lorsqu'elle lui avait officiellement présenté Mordred, elle avait cru déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale. En même temps, elle pouvait le comprendre. Son ex avait été odieux avec elle et sans Balinor, elle aurait surement eu du mal à accepter les avances de Mordred.

— Il peut venir mais...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un énorme sourire radieux.

— Merlin veillera sur vous.

Un éclat de rire résonna au pas de la porte faisant prendre conscience aux deux présents qu'il écoutait déjà leur conversation. Le regard malicieux, il marmonna :

— Mor-gan-a est a-mou-reu-se !

— Mer-lin ! râla-t-elle.

— Mordred est ton chéri !

— Mer-lin !

Il s'arrêta et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

— Il est bien plus gentil que l'autre.

Balinor eut un regard sombre en l'entendant. L'ex-copain de sa fille n'était qu'un connard qui avait failli lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Morgana était une belle jeune fille, parfois naïve et encore rêveuse dans l'âme. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait la rage s'insinuer en lui. Il se força à se dire que cela était de l'histoire ancienne... et il avait fallu deux ans à son bébé pour se laisser séduire par un autre. Il savait qu'il était dur avec Mordred mais ce dernier semblait très attentionné envers sa fille.

— Mordred va venir ? entendit-il de la voix de son fils qui le sortit de ses pensées, c'est vrai ! Oh, tu crois qu'il aura un conte à me raconter ? Et... et, tu crois qu'il pourra me dessiner Coco et Gogoone ? Oh, et...

— Mer-lin ! gloussa sa sœur, c'est mon mec !

— Bah et alors ? bouda-t-il en croisant des bras.

— Regarde Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant son père activer Skype.

Le petit brun, le cœur battant, s'assit sur sa chaise et, le regard paniqué, il vit son père taper "Bonjour" de sa part suivi de son pseudonyme et l'envoya à son ami. Il patienta nerveusement quelques minutes quand il reçut un courriel.

— P'pa ! Il m'a répondu ! Il m'a répondu !

— Oui, Merlin,... regardons s'il se connecte à Skype et,... oh, ça y est il est là...

— Comment je fais ? demanda-t-il les doigts tremblant au-dessus de son clavier.

— Il te fais une demande d'amis,... tu acceptes et... tu écris là et tu valides...

Merlin commença à écrire pendant que sa sœur et son père le laissa tranquille.

**... ... ...**

Parallèlement, Arthur qui était devant son ordinateur depuis plus deux heures eut un battement de cœur de travers tant il avait espéré discuter avec son ami.

— Édouard ! s'écria-t-il en appelant le majordome de la villa, il est là !

— Vous voyez que votre ami ne vous avez pas oublié, sourit le vieil homme.

— Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

— Commencez peut-être par lui répondre : bonjour.

— Oui !

**... ... ...**

Ce n'était pas facile pour Merlin de pianoter sur le clavier, de plus, il faisait d'horrible fautes. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas déranger Arthur. Ils discutèrent de leur rentrée scolaire puis de ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors de l'école. Merlin lui racontait qu'il voyait souvent Gauvain parce que William était dans sa classe. Arthur n'avait pas grand chose à dire parce qu'il n'aimait personne, au moins c'était claire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aurait souhaité être avec lui. Il soupira devant son écran parce qu'il enviait son cousin Léon. Ce dernier était au collège avec Gauvain et avait la possibilité de voir Merlin.

Coco1 dit : Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Léon m'a dit que tu n'habites qu'à trente minutes.

Gogoone dit : Mon père ne voudra pas.

Coco 1 dit : Tu as un numéro de téléphone ? Je voudrais t'entendre.

Gogoone dit : Ok, je te le donne.

Merlin nota sur un cahier le numéro de son ami et se leva pour prendre le combiné qui se trouvait dans le salon.

— P'pa ? Est-ce que je peux appeler Arthur ? Il m'a donné son numéro et...

— D'accord mais ne reste pas longtemps, surtout que tu sais que tu peux parler avec lui sur Skype.

— C'est vrai ?

— Enfin, reprit son père, oui, si je te prends un casque avec micro.

— Oh oui ! J'aimerais bien !

Merlin sourit et courut jusque dans sa chambre.

— Maison de Monsieur Uther Pendragon, Édouard à votre écoute.

Il fronça des sourcils en entendant le nom de famille mais n'y prêta pas plus attention lorsqu'il demanda à avoir Arthur.

— Merlin ?

— Arthur ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de laisser un silence prendre place. Ils étaient intimidés et inquiets comme s'ils devaient à nouveau tout recommencer. Merlin sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Lorsque Arthur commença à parler, ce dernier était si distant qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître. Il n'osa pas le lui dire. Il coupa court à la communication en lui disant qu'il allait manger. Il écouta l'intonation de la ligne et contempla piteusement le combiné. Si Léon ne lui avait pas parlé de téléphone, jamais il ne se serait senti déçu. Pourtant Merlin n'avait pas conscience qu'Arthur était seulement ému de voir qu'il avait pensé à l'appeler.

— ça va fiston ? demanda son père en le voyant déposé le fixe.

— Papa ? C'est quoi le nom de ton patron ?

— Oh, euh, Monsieur Pendragon, pourquoi ?

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	8. Arc 1- La rencontre des adultes

**Destin**

* * *

**Pairing : M & A**

Sen Orizawa: merci pour ta review ! Bon les lignes se dévoilent un peu...

Je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics... le prochain, c'est soit Équinoxe ou Entre rêve et réalité / Ah, et une vieille fic "Gauvain au pays de Merl" dont je vous remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-8- La rencontre des adultes**

**.**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Arthur était en train de ruminer dans le vestibule. Son père l'avait puni, la veille, pour avoir frappé l'un de ses camarades de classes. Il était en colère parce que, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Merlin et à cause d'un petit coup –de rien du tout– il n'avait pas le droit d'allumer son ordinateur. Même s'il aurait voulu feinter, son père avait déconnecté la ligne internet, du coup, impossible de le lui souhaiter de vive voix.

Assis sur la première marche de l'escalier du rez-de chaussée, il boudait en retenant ses horribles larmes de tristesse. Il était vrai qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec son ami de colonie mais, ce soir, il savait que Merlin aurait un casque-micro et une cam. Il renifla en passant une manche sur ses paupières quand la voix du majordome murmura à sa hauteur :

— Monsieur aurait-il souhaité m'accompagner faire des courses ?

— Non ! brailla-t-il en croisant des bras.

.

Une heure plus tôt, dans le bureau adjacent de Monsieur Pendragon, Balinor écoutait son fils au téléphone :

— Papa, il ne s'est pas connecté…

— Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps, lui répondit-il en jetant un regard sur la porte communicante.

— Mais, p'pa, Arthur m'avait promis de me souhaiter mon anniversaire ce matin…

Il soupira en tremblant de nervosité. Depuis que son garçon lui avait dit que son ami était Arthur, le fils de son patron, il avait craint que ce jour n'arrive. Il n'avait aucune envie de mélanger sa vie privée et professionnelle mais, pour Merlin, il allait faire une entorse à ses principes.

— Ecoute, sursauta-t-il soudainement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur le Pendragon qui le dévisageait froidement, je… je te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha en déglutissant et saisit une feuille qu'il tendit à son supérieur :

— C'est le listing des ventes de ce trimestre et…

— A qui parliez-vous à l'instant ? coupa durement Uther sans bouger d'un pas.

— Oh, je,… bredouilla-t-il en se forçant à respirer tout en fermant quelques secondes des paupières,…à mon fils.

Balinor redoutait de se faire engueuler. Son patron était toujours autoritaire et glaciale, à se demander si Arthur était vraiment son fils. De plus, en ayant planté le réseau des archives, il se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être fait viré. Comme le silence commença à peser, il redressa son buste et tenta de reprendre un semblant de maitrise de soi.

— Que voulait-il ?

Balinor, étonné, inclina son visage sur le côté pour réfléchir à la situation. Uther posait surement la question juste par politesse et puis, il n'avait pas été curieux de lui demander le prénom de son garçon.

— Vous réfléchissez trop, parut s'énerver son patron.

— C'est que, reprit-il d'un air sérieux, je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

— Ne me dites pas que vous devez rentrer chez vous ? s'exclama son supérieur.

— Non ! s'écria-t-il un peu outré de voir combien cet homme ne semblait pas tant tenir à Arthur, votre fils est l'ami du mien et…

Il se tut en croisant un regard interrogateur qui parut soudainement s'éclairer de quelques étincelles.

— Votre fils ? Merlin ?

— Oui, monsieur.

Le visage d'Uther se détendit pendant qu'il le détaillait d'un plus près. Il semblait moins… froid que la seconde auparavant et, pour une fois, son patron ressemblait plus à un père qu'à un bourreau de travail.

— Je suppose qu'il était question de l'absence de mon garçon sur skype ?

Balinor relâcha la tension et répondit plus calmement :

— Oui, il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir en ligne et…

— Il a été puni pour avoir frappé un de ses camarades de classe.

— Oh, je comprends…

Sur ces mots, il vit Uther prendre la feuille et ce dernier retourna dans son bureau en fermant la porte. Une fois rassuré d'être seul, il s'enfonça dans son siège et appela Merlin pour l'informer de la mauvaise nouvelle. Cela allait briser le cœur de son enfant…

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Uther se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… stupide. Pourquoi diable sa bouche ne parvenait-elle pas à dire ce qu'il avait envie depuis qu'il l'avait embauché ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien entre son fils et celui de Balinor ? Et pourquoi avait-il perdu le lien avec son garçon ? Il grogna en glissant une main dans sa chevelure châtaigne et se décida d'appeler son majordome…

.

Édouard regardait le pauvre blondinet se lamenter sur son sort. Agenouillé devant le visage rougi de l'enfant boudeur, il le força d'une main à le fixer mais cet entêté baissa ses yeux flous au sol.

— Si je te disais que j'avais une surprise pour toi ?

Il sourit en voyant enfin le premier sourire d'Arthur.

— Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

— D'abord, prépare-toi et je t'attends dehors.

— Mais, papa a dit que j'étais puni…

— Je sais ce qu'il a dit, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il regarda l'enfant monter rapidement les escaliers puis, ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, devant une grande surface qu'il lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à ton ami ?

Arthur, le cœur battant, planta un regard interrogateur au majordome. Avait-il bien entendu ? Acheter un cadeau, ça voulait dire l'offrir pour de vrai ! L'offrir en pouvant le voir sourire !

— Je… bafouilla-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux, je vais… pouvoir voir Merlin ?… C'est vrai ?…

Le plus petit n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était tellement inattendu qu'il pleura tout contre le vieil homme « merci, merci… merci Édouard… » murmura-t-il entre ses sanglots.

— Mais papa… reprit-il doucement,…

— … m'a appelé à la seule condition que tu lui trouves un beau cadeau.

Arthur était bouleversé. Son père qui ne prenait plus le temps de discuter avec lui venait de lui en faire à son tour… parce qu'il n'avait pas revu Merlin depuis la fin de la colonie.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il pour être certain de ne pas se faire gronder.

— Oui.

— Je vais revoir Merlin… souffla-t-il en s'essuyant les joues.

Le petit Pendragon était aux anges et Édouard était fier de son patron. Depuis que ce dernier avait dû se séparer de son associé pour fraude, Uther travaillait comme un acharné pour remettre à flot son entreprise. Il n'était pas mauvais, il était juste sur les nerfs à cause de la boîte… mais les destins de chaque personne que le majordorme rencontrait dans sa vie semblaient lentement prendre forme. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait et, au fond, il aimait cela…

.

Il était 14h30 chez Merlin quand ce dernier, un peu déprimé, jouait aux mille bornes avec les frères Lot et Léon. Il ne s'ennuyait pas avec eux, au contraire, il s'éclatait. Ces trois garçons étaient tout le temps ensemble et parfois, il les enviait parce qu'Arthur lui manquait.

— Ça sonne ! entendit-il de la voix de sa grande sœur.

Le petit brun quitta sa place et alla ouvrir la porte. Sachant que ce n'était pas Mordred, il se demandait qui cela aurait pu être quand, le cœur battant, il découvrit le blond accompagné d'un homme.

— Bon anniversaire Merlin.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. La surprise était telle qu'il se jeta tout contre son ami. Son père qui l'avait appelé pour l'informer qu'il ne verrait pas son ami sur skype était heureux de le voir en face de lui.

— Arthur, parvint-il à souffler à l'oreille de son ami.

Merlin, le regard flou, s'écarta et lui prit une main en invitant aussi l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

— Morgana ! cria-t-il à plein poumon, on est complet !

Cette après-midi, la jeune fille leur avait préparé la cuisine pour faire un gâteau au chocolat. Elle salua le petit blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Je repasserais plus tard, murmura soudainement le majordome.

— Merci Édouard, murmura l'enfant Pendragon.

Arthur était tout simplement content d'être chez son ami. Morgana était aussi gentille que son petit frère. Il passa l'heure suivante à aider la jeune fille à préparer le gâteau. Léon avait consciencieusement cassé les œuf, Gauvain surveillait le chocolat qui fondait au four à micro-onde, William avait dispatché le sucre et la farine, Arthur beurrait le plat… Quant à Merlin, il prenait des photos avec son nouvelle appareil numérique.

— Argh ! grogna Léon, je savais que ce n'était pas un cadeau ça !

— Hé ! ronchonna Gauvain, je te signale que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

— Bah, justement, elles ne sont jamais bonne, osa-t-il sourire en défiant son cadet,… maintenant, Merlin va nous fusiller…

— Arrêtez les gars ! s'amusa William, ça nous fera de beaux souvenirs !

C'était vrai. Après avoir mis le gâteau au four, Morgana les laissa pendant que Merlin les invita à monter dans sa chambre. Arthur suivait la petite troupe en découvrant la demeure de son ami. A chaque marche des escaliers, il y avait toujours un cadre-photo qui apparaissait sur le mur. Il reconnaissait facilement les maitres du lieu. Puis, le souffle coupé, il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle. Il contempla le cliché où était noté en bas du cadre « Arthur & moi en colonie, 2014 ». Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour comme si cela datait seulement de la veille. Merlin l'avait pris dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure et, la gorge nouée par une telle démonstration d'amitié, il tenta de sourire en comprenant que la sœur ou le père de son ami avaient dû les prendre en photos assis sur une marche.

— Arthur ? appela son ami en le sortant de ses souvenirs.

— J'arrive !

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Merlin, il la voyait telle que ce dernier la lui avait décrit. Elle n'était pas grande mais elle semblait suffisante. Le lit, sur la longueur de la porte se trouvait en face d'une fenêtre et, devant cette ouverture, il y avait le bureau légèrement décalé sur la droite. Il sourit en apercevant le casque-micro et la cam. Il savait que dans les jours à venir, il allait enfin le regarder à travers l'écran.

Le temps parut passer très vite. Merlin avait montré toutes les photos prises de l'après-midi puis, à l'heure du goûter, à table, il regardait lentement ses amis. Il appréciait de les écouter brailler. Ce n'était pas comme à son école, au moins ici, il se sentait bien… surtout si Merlin était là. Lorsque l'heure sonna 17h30, Léon et les frères Lot s'en allèrent, remerciant au préalable Morgana pour l'initiative du gâteau. Ce fut à ce moment que Merlin ouvrit le cadeau de son ami.

— Elle est super Arthur ! Elle me plait !

— T'es sûr ?

— Oui ! C'est une belle écharpe !

Arthur allait lui répondre que la couleur lui rappelait celui de ses yeux mais la voix de son père le pétrifia sur place car, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir partir.

.

Balinor regardait sa montre. Bientôt 17h30. Il se leva et commença à mettre sa grosse doudoune quand la porte communicante s'ouvrit. Il fronça des sourcils en se demandant pourquoi son patron était déjà vêtu de sa veste ?

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous suivre en voiture.

Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil sur son bureau tout en assimilant ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui annoncer.

— Pourquoi voudriez-vous me suivre ?

Il y avait soudainement dans l'air un vent de panique qui lui glaça le sang. Non pas que son patron paraissait pervers ou quoi que cela pouvait être, il n'avait pas du tout compris où cet homme voulait en venir.

— Mon fils doit être chez vous, lui répondit enfin le Pendragon qui semblait impatient ou… énervé.

— Oh, d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il subitement en imaginant la tête de son garçon,… je croyais qu'il était puni ?

— Il l'est.

Balinor sortit de son bureau et prit l'ascenseur en compagnie de Uther. Soulagé de savoir que Merlin avait dû passé un bon anniversaire, il souriait sans se rendre compte du regard de son aîné. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva chez lui, suivi de près par son patron.

— Voilà, dit-il en désignant sa petite demeure.

Uther émit seulement un sifflement qui lui déplut mais il n'en montra pas sa déception. Il n'était que son employé et non un ami. Il fallait absolument qu'il sépare sa vie privé et sa vie professionnelle. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de pousser la porte et, avant même d'inviter son patron chez lui, ce dernier s'avança en appelant son fils. Balinor le trouvait vraiment incorrecte et impoli. Il avait cru quelques instant que cet homme se dissimulait derrière un masque mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'un homme de cœur.

— Papa !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de sa fille qui venait de l'enlacer très rapidement pour le prévenir :

— Je vais chercher Mordred et on sera là pour 18h30 !

— D'accord, soit prudente !

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que ce fut au tour de Merlin qui arriva en tirant sur son bras.

— Papa ! Papa ! On a fait un gâteau au chocolat et il en reste ! Tu en veux un bout ?

— Merlin, on a un invité, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il sourit en voyant son fils poser un regard bleu et intense sur son patron.

— Bonjour Monsieur Pendragon ! Un morceau de mon gâteau, ça vous dis ?

— Merlin ! gronda-t-il.

— Quoi ? marmonna-t-il les mains derrière le dos, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Ce n'est pas une manière de parler…

— Laissez faire, coupa Uther d'une voix qui le fit tressaillir autant que son fils.

Arthur qui recevait un baiser sur son front par son père avait observé la scène en fronçant des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son papa ? Pourquoi avait-il la voix dure qu'il utilisait pour l'engueuler ? Et, pourquoi Merlin ne lui avait-il pas dit que leurs papas se connaissaient ?

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	9. Arc 1- La promesse au bord du lac

**Destin**

* * *

**Pairing principal : **Merlin & Arthur (8ans)

**Pairing secondaire prévue** : Léon (13) & Gauvain (11).

**Genre** : Romance / Familly / mystery / Ansgt

Merci aux reviews : Sen Orizawa : je crois qu'il manque un bout de ta reviews :)

Je mets en avant chaque personnages qui ont un passé bien à eux**... **puisque Destin, bien que centré sur la relation de M&A, tourne autour de chaque personnage. **  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-9- La promesse au bord du lac  
**

**.**

La fin de l'année arriva très vite. Arthur avait pu discuté avec son ami concernant leurs pères respectifs et c'était ainsi qu'il avait compris que celui de Merlin travaillait pour le sien. Il se rappelait d'avoir souri bêtement… parce qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de présenter le père du brun. Uther était un bon père mais, parfois, ce dernier semblait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il le ressentait et il ne lui en voulait pas. Sa mère les avait quitté alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Au moins, se disait-il, Uther répondait toujours à ses questions. Arthur l'aimait même si sa présence lui manquait… et puis, il y avait Édouard. Ce vieil homme arrivait à le consoler quand il doutait de certaines choses… Il sursauta en entendant soudainement ce dernier au pas de sa porte de chambre :

— Monsieur, a-t-il fini de préparer son sac ?

— Oui Édouard !

Le majordome prit son sac de voyage et quitta la pièce en le laissant s'installer devant son ordinateur. Arthur, le sourire aux lèvres, trépignait d'impatience de retrouver son meilleur ami.

« T'es prêt Merlin ! »

« Oui ! T'as pensé à Gogoone ? »

« Regarde ! Il est avec moi ! »

« Cool ! À toute à l'heure ! »

« Ouai ! »

Il éteignit son ordinateur et traversa le grand couloir en courant comme un dératé. Dans son élan, il fut subitement soulevé par des mains qui le poussa à éclater de rire.

— Papa !

— Est-ce que mon garçon est content ? demanda Uther en le calant contre son torse.

Arthur, le cœur palpitant, soutint le regard de son père.

— Oui ! hurla-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de son cou, je suis méga-con-tent ! Il y aura mon meilleur ami !

— Je suis bien heureux qu'on ait pu réservé à temps !

— Ouai ! On sera tous les quatre là-bas !

Arthur, posé au sol, sourit et repartit en trombe en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

— Hé ! Doucement, s'écarta soudainement le majordome en plaquant son dos au mur.

Uther secoua la tête, ravi de voir dans quel état se mettait son fils. Les yeux soudainement dans le vague, il ne cessait de se demander quelles étaient ses chances pour que son fils devienne l'ami de Balinor ?

— Monsieur a-t-il encore besoin de mes services ?

— Euh…non, je pense que nous n'avons rien oublié.

— Parfait, je…

— Édouard, murmura-t-il d'une voix moins autoritaire, je sais que je m'y prends tard mais, cela vous aurait-il intéressé de vous joindre à nous ?

— L'envie ne m'en manque pas monsieur, mais je crois que cette semaine de vacance vous l'avez bien mérité.

— Oh, euh…oui.

— Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda le majordome en le fixant de ses yeux noisettes.

— Bien sûr.

— Pourquoi monsieur Emrys vous trouble autant ?

Uther ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Persuadé de rester maitre de sa personne, il ne pensait pas que son employé l'aurait vu.

— Écoutez, coupa le vieil homme, je n'aurais pas dû être indiscret…

— Édouard, intervint-il plus calmement, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que…

— Lorsque vous serez prêt à me raconter ce qui vous ronge, sachez que je serais là pour vous écouter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en fermant la porte de la demeure des Pendragon, le majordome regardait la voiture partir au loin. Il soupira en affaissant des épaules. Marchant jusqu'à la gare, il en profita pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Un an et demi plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été engagé par Uther, il avait fait des recherches sur son employeur. Il aimait bien savoir chez qui il allait travailler, non pas par curiosité ou par prudence mais, à force de côtoyer des gens, il avait appris à connaitre les personnes auprès desquels il restait. Cela dépendait de la durée mais, quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait que tout cela n'était que le début d'une belle aventure. Édouard avait été témoin de certaines choses dans sa vie. Il n'y avait rien de magique. Il semblait toujours là où des personnes avaient besoin d'aide. Il sourit en repensant à son ancien maitre puis s'arrêta en contemplant le paysage de la grande ville.

A Camelot, il savait que Uther n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Le père de ce dernier qui -heureux soit-il était mort et enterré- n'était autre que le fondateur de l'industrie des baskets Pendragon. Cet affreux homme avait sciemment négligé la vie d'un adolescent en interdisant son propre fils d'aller se présenter auprès de ce dernier. En découvrant une partie de l'histoire Pendragon, Uther n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon qu'il avait été autrefois. Il avait fallu une révolte de sa part pour se délier de son géniteur. C'était le mot qui lui convenait le mieux pour un homme qui n'avait jamais montré le moindre remord ou une once d'amour pour sa propre chair. A l'époque des faits, le père d'Arthur avait vécu dans la peur jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent en question ne lui sauve la vie et ne lui ouvre les yeux.

.

Merlin descendait de la voiture en poussant des « Wouaw ! C'est trop beau ! ». Le regard posé sur tout ce qui l'entourait, il se planta sur un grand chalet en bois. Il sourit en apercevant la porte s'ouvrir sur son ami qui le rejoignit en sautant de joie.

— Merlin !

— T'as vu Arthur ! ça a l'air super ce coin !

— Viens, je vais te montrer le ponton ! s'écria-t-il en prenant la main de son ami, papa ! je peux l'emmener au lac !

— Oui, fais juste attention !

— Okay !

Merlin le suivait en riant de joie. Il allait passer une semaine avec Arthur et leurs pères. Morgana ne pouvait pas venir à cause de son job d'été et Mordred commençait son poste de surveillant. Il s'arrêta à côté du blond et, face au splendide paysage, il ferma quelques secondes des paupières pour respirer l'air de la nature. Il adorait l'odeur des feuilles fraîches mêlé aux parfums des fleurs sauvages. Tout en ce lieu paraissait magnifique.

Au bord du lac, les enfants s'amusaient et se racontaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le soir venu, après le repas, Merlin et Arthur avaient décidé de contempler le coucher du soleil. Pendant ce temps, Balinor regardait son fils vivre une enfance dont il avait eu peur de ne pas lui offrir et en le voyant encore plus souriant qu'autrefois, il se disait combien Merlin avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Arthur. Assis autour de la table extérieure, il allait ouvrir le journal local quand il entendit des éclats de verre. Il courut jusque dans la petite cuisine américaine. Située à la droite de la porte d'entrée, il vit Uther ramasser les débris d'un coup de balai.

— Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en avançant de quelques pas.

— Non.

Il était mal à l'aise de se retrouver en vacance avec son patron et comme Merlin l'avait prié des jours à accepter, il se demandait si Arthur en avait fait de même avec Uther ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressé la parole si ce n'était que pour parler des dossiers de l'entreprise. Il sortit, reprit sa place sur sa chaise et fit mine de lire le journal. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il pensait à sa fille. Cela allait faire un an qu'elle fréquentait Mordred et, depuis quelques jours, elle dormait chez son petit-ami. Il essayait de ne pas imaginer l'avenir sans elle mais, au souvenir de sa propre vie, il se rappelait s'être marié à dix-neuf ans. Ensuite, il était devenu papa de Morgana une année après. Il soupira en relevant son regard qui se posa sur le dos des deux petits garçons. A bientôt trente-huit ans, il avait l'impression que la vie était passé tellement vite qu'il commençait à se sentir vieux. Au moins, Merlin serait encore à ses côtés quand sa fille déciderait de quitter le cocon familiale.

— Café ? sembla proposer son supérieur.

— Oui, volontiers.

Non loin des adultes, les garçons se contentaient d'admirer le soleil. Côte à côte, la brise balayait leurs cheveux pendant que les regards enfantins semblaient se perdre au milieu des rayons dorés.

— Ça va faire un an qu'on se connait, murmura le blond en tournant son visage vers son interlocuteur.

— Oui, répondit Merlin en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu crois qu'on sera encore ami quand on sera plus grand ?

— Bah, marmonna Arthur, tu sais, t'es mon meilleur ami.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui,… regarde,… la preuve, j'ai la peluche de ta maman,… toi tu as le livre de la mienne,…nos papas ont l'air de s'entendre,…et on se parle tous les week-end sur skype.

Merlin ne réalisait pas combien son ami semblait tenir à lui. Le sourire au bord des lèvres, il tendit sa main vers le blond qui l'enlaça de la sienne.

— Alors faisons une promesse !

— Quoi par exemple, s'amusa Arthur.

— Bah, dit-il en posant ses yeux sur leurs poignes serrées, je n'sais pas, disons qu'on fera tout pour rester les meilleurs amis du monde ?

— Ouai, ça me plait ! Meilleurs amis !

Le jeune Pendragon sourit à son ami parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment très proche de Merlin. Cette promesse, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle surpasserait les années à venir et qu'elle se réaliserait. Il s'imaginait déjà aussi grand que Mordred et toujours auprès de lui... mais, à leurs jeunes âges, savaient-ils ce qu'était d'être les meilleurs amis ? A travers leurs regards d'enfants, le temps semblait immuable mais, bientôt, il serait un traitre qui allait rendre cette réalisation plus difficile que d'autres.

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	10. Arc 1- Une histoire de matou

**Destin  
**

* * *

**Pairing principal : **Merlin & Arthur (8 ans)

**Pairing secondaire prévue** : Léon (13 ans) & Gauvain (11 ans)

Merci pour vos reviews !

Sen Orizawa : la dernière phrase ? Ce n'est juste que pour indiquer qu'ils vont grandir... et... que les promesses d'enfants ne peuvent pas forcément conserver leur amitié.

**Note** : Il n'y aura pas de Uther/Balinor comme je pourrais le laisser croire mais leur étape est importante dans la relation Arthur/Merlin. Je sais que le Léon/Gauvain ne plait pas forcément mais les prochains chapitres seront centré -principalement- sur eux car, c'est à travers les aînés que les plus petits apprennent à s'identifier.

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve  
**

**-10- Une histoire de... matou...  
**

**.**

Les vacances d'été s'étaient bien déroulées. Arthur semblait épanoui à chaque fois que Léon passait le voir. Ce week-end avant la Toussaint, il allait le voir en compagnie de ses parents qui, à sa demande, s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de son ami Gauvain. Il descendit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner qu'elle s'ouvrit sur son ami.

— Cool ! T'es prêt ! s'écria-t-il en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule, viens !

Lorsque les enfants montèrent à l'arrière, Gauvain qui avait pu rencontrer les parents de Léon les salua poliment.

— Merlin sera là ? demanda le plus jeune.

— Non, il est malade...

— C'est Arthur qui va être déçu.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il sera encore devant son ordi à faire le pitre !

.

Uther qui invita les enfants à retrouver son fils à l'étage s'installait dans le grand salon pendant que le majordome préparait un plateau de boissons chaudes. Assis sur le canapé en cuir blanc, le maitre du lieu regardait tour à tour sa grande sœur et son beau-frère. Il ne les voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il le désirerait mais, deux jours auparavant, Yseult était venue le voir à son bureau. Elle avait fait la connaissance de son secrétaire, Balinor. Il savait très bien la raison de sa présence et il avait beau parvenir à paraitre dur avec elle, cela ne marchait jamais.

— Bien, commença-t-il en la fixant, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le regard noisette planté dans les siens, il se mordit la langue avant de jurer au fond de sa gorge. Elle prit le temps de croiser ses jambes fines puis, en joignant les mains, elle les posa sur ses genoux. Uther ne se laisserait pas avoir. Elle était peut-être douée en tant qu'avocate mais, en l'ayant suivie durant ses études, il connaissait tous ses stratagèmes de testabilités. Elle serait même capable de basculer son visage sur le côté et de glisser une main dans sa chevelure brune et claire pour le déstabiliser.

— Tristan, soupira-t-il, peux-tu dire à ta femme d'arrêter de me voir comme un de ses clients ?

Son beau-frère éclata de rire et posa une main sur le dos de cette dernière.

— Uther, tu la connais mieux que moi, quand elle a une idée en tête, il n'y a plus de lien de sang qui compte,... elle devient une vrai vipère et quoi que tu tentes, elle trouvera toujours la réponse.

Il l'écouta en ronchonnant.

— Ne fais pas ça, murmura sa sœur, je sais de qui tient Arthur quand il est contrarié.

— Vas-y, lâcha-t-il en l'invitant à poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres, fais-toi plaisir mais, je ne te promets pas de t'y répondre.

Les traits du visage d'Yseult se radoucirent comme si elle se préparait à une conclusion hâtive.

— Ton secrétaire,... Balinor Emrys, c'est bien lui ?

— Je crois.

Il détourna son regard quelques secondes, incertains de sa réponse.

— Uther, reprit-elle, je suis sûr que tu le sais...

Il respira profondément puis, ne pouvant l'éviter, il lui chuchota :

— Écoute, je pense que c'est lui, mais... il ne semble pas me reconnaitre et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment lui.

— O...kay, se moqua-t-elle, ça va que je suis là parce que figure-toi que je sais pourquoi il ne se rappelle pas de toi et puis, si tu avais pris le temps de faire des recherches au lieu de le fixer comme un extraterrestre, tu le saurais depuis longtemps.

Finalement, Uther semblait ne pas vouloir connaitre la vérité. Inconsciemment, il ne le désirait pas.

— Non, murmura-t-il en reprenant sa voix de patron, je...

— Écoute mon lapin, coupa Yseult qui se tut en le voyant subitement rougir quand l'homme de maison arriva à ce moment.

— Euh, marmonna piteusement Uther qui venait de perdre ses moyens,... merci Édouard.

Il attendit que son majordome quitte la pièce pour se lever et fusiller sa sœur :

— Bon sang ! Yseult ! J'ai quarante ans ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! surtout devant...

— Uther ! reprit-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, je sais que tu n'es pas stupide ! Si tu voulais réellement savoir, tu aurais su que...

— Yseult, s'il te plait ! Arrête !

— ... Balinor était... continua-t-elle.

— Tristan ! Fais la taire !

— ... dans le coma...

Une main tremblante plaquée contre sa bouche, il crut soudainement manquer d'air. Uther, sentant un vertige venir, se laissa choir sur le canapé quand la voix affolée de son fils l'appela.

.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Léon et Gauvain étaient chacun assis sur un tabouret et positionnés de chaque côté du petit Pendragon, tous les trois parlaient avec un Merlin enrhumé.

« T'es tout seul ? » demanda le plus grand.

« Non, Morgana regarde un film mais je crois qu'elle s'est endormie sur le canapé et papa est sorti voir une amie… »

« C'est pas la forme, on dirait… » compatit Gauvain en grimaçant.

« Pas grave… et, oh, vous savez, j'ai trouvé un chat dans mon jardin ! » les informa-t-il pendant qu'Arthur le regardait quitter son siège pour se diriger vers le lit. Comme personne ne le voyait, les enfants attendirent qu'il réapparaisse. Ce fut dans un silence complet que trois paires de yeux ronds virent Merlin qui leur présentait fièrement celui qu'il nomma « Matou ». La bête avait un beau pelage blanc et quelques rayures noires… cependant, c'était loin de ressembler à un chat. Arthur, paniqué, se tourna sur son grand cousin avant de pivoter sa tête et de jeter un œil à Gauvain. Pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ?

« Merlin ! » commença le petit Pendragon d'une voix vibrante de peur « Ce n'est pas un chat ! »

« Hein ? » fronça le brun qui, les mains sous les aisselles de la petite bête le mit devant ses yeux « bah, si ! Regarde, il miaule ! »

« Non ! » coupa Léon qui venait enfin de réagir… « C'est un… un… bébé tigre ! »

« Bah… nan, c'est un chat ! » réitéra le brunet qui étreignait la pauvre bête.

« Bouge pas ! Merlin ! » s'écria Arthur qui traversa le long couloir avant de dévaler les escaliers puis de tourner sur sa droite pour retrouver son père. Il se rappelait qu'à l'heure des infos, le zoo avait signalé l'accident d'un de leur convoi et que, durant ce transfert foiré, quelques pompiers et policiers avaient pu retrouver le couple de tigre du Bengale ainsi que deux de leurs petits mais il leur en manquait un.

— P'pa ! P'pa ! Viens, s'il te plait ! hurla-t-il en lui saisissant une main.

— Art,... Arthur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

Tout en le tirant jusqu'à l'étage, il brailla entre souffles et panique :

— C'est Merlin ! Il... croit avoir trouvé... un chat mais,... p'pa ! C'est... un bébé tigre !

Lorsqu'il eut fini, son père s'arrêta net au milieu du grand couloir pour le gronder :

— Arthur ! Si c'est une blague, elle ne m'amuse pas du tout !

— Mais... p'pa ! C'est vrai ! Et... aux infos ! Ils ont parlé du bébé tigre perdu ! et...

A ces mots, il regarda son père rejoindre sa chambre et le vit se planter devant son écran.

« Merlin ! » tonna la voix de son paternel qui fit sursauter son ami. « Est-ce que ton père est là ? »

Arthur observa Merlin qui secoua la tête. « Tu ne bouges pas ! D'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? » marmonna le brun qui fronçait des sourcils. Son père ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce en demandant à Léon et Gauvain de lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'il arrive chez lui.

.

Uther qui expliqua brièvement la situation à sa sœur monta dans sa voiture et accepta que son fils vienne avec lui. Il demanda à Arthur de prendre son portable professionnel dans la boite à gant et d'appeler MR Emrys. Lorsque ce dernier l'avertit que son secrétaire allait le retrouver, il se demandait ce que faisait Balinor. Trente minutes plus tard, quand Merlin aperçut son meilleur ami avec Uther Pendragon, il recula de son bureau et déposa un gros bisou sur le museau de son "chat".

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » demanda la voix de Léon.

« Je ferme la porte à clef ! »

« Merl- non ! Ce n'est pas un chat ! »

« Si ! »

Des coups résonnèrent subitement contre sa porte.

— Merlin ? C'est MR Pendragon, peux-tu ouvrir s'il te plait ?

— Nan.

Assis au bord de son lit, il avait éteint son ordinateur en attendant que son père arrive. Le "chat" dormant sur ses genoux, il sentait que les grands voulaient le lui enlever et il ne le voulait pas. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix de Balinor qu'il répondit :

— Je veux garder MATOU !

— Mon trésor, murmura son père de l'autre côté de la porte, écoute-moi,... tu sais que ton chat est un bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin, les yeux brillants, regardait tristement la bête qui léchait sa paume.

— Mais je saurais m'en occuper ?

— Merlin, souffla-t-il, ton chaton a un papa et une maman qui l'attendent,... tu ne voudrais pas que ton bébé chat soit séparer d'eux ?

Le petit brun savait ce que cela faisait d'être loin de sa maman et il ne voulait pas priver sa petite bête de ses parents. En la prenant tout contre lui, il ouvrit la porte et tourna instinctivement le dos aux adultes.

— Merlin, reconnut-il de la voix de son meilleur ami.

Déçu qu'Arthur ait osé le dénoncer à son père et au sien, il lui décocha un regard tellement sombre que ce dernier recula d'un pas.

— Mon trésor, chuchota Balinor en se mettant à sa hauteur, on va le ramener au zoo et...

— Nan, p'pa, je peux m'occuper de lui...

Les larmes aux yeux, il renifla en écoutant son père. Ce dernier ne lui disait pas que c'était un tigre mais il lui promettait que lorsqu'il en aurait envie, qu'ils iraient tous les deux voir "Matou" chez lui. Merlin, tête baissée sur l'animal, accepta à contrecœur. Ce fut ainsi que, une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait planter devant les grilles de l'enceinte des tigres. A quelques pas d'Arthur et des adultes, il dut admettre que son bébé chat avait été dignement accueilli par sa famille. Il pleurait autant de joie que de douleur. Lorsqu'il allait rejoindre son père, il entendit un petit miaulement qui lui enserra la poitrine. Matou venait de coller son museau contre la grille. Merlin, souriant à travers ses larmes, s'agenouilla en lui promettant de revenir le voir.

Dans la voiture d'Uther, Arthur était resté silencieux tout au long du trajet du retour. Le regard noir de Merlin était encore ancré au fond de sa mémoire. Assis sur la banquette arrière, il marmonna à son meilleur ami de lui parler mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison des Emrys, le blond regarda les adultes sortirent du véhicule pour discuter entre eux.

— Merlin, murmura-t-il en le voyant encore à ses côtés.

— Je sais Arthur, souffla-t-il en sanglotant, Matou est bien mieux avec ses parents mais,...

Le petit Pendragon n'eut pas le temps de tourner son visage qu'il sentit des bras enlacer son cou.

— Je l'aimais bien...

— On ira le voir...

— Promis ? Tu viendras avec moi ?

— Oui.

Arthur appréciait le contact de son meilleur ami et sans oser bouger, il le garda tout contre lui. Les yeux clos, il aimait le consoler tout comme il adorait rire avec lui... et c'était le seul avec lequel il arrivait à être lui-même. Pendant que les enfants étaient encore dans la voiture, Balinor en profita pour remercier Uther.

— Je vous croyez plus responsable que cela, grinça son supérieur.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Quel genre de père êtes-vous pour laisser votre garçon seul à la maison ?

Balinor avait cru un instant que son patron avait fait tout cela pour le soutenir mais, la voix froide lui glaça le dos.

— Il n'était pas seul, ma fille était dans le salon et, dit-il en le toisant d'un regard sombre, comme il vous plait de me faire travailler le jour de la Toussaint, je suis allé me recueillir sur la tombe de ma femme et loin de vouloir forcer mon petit garçon à venir avec moi, j'aime y aller seul,... sur ce, je vous dis à lundi, pa-tron !

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	11. Arc 1- Copain et petit copain

**Destin**

* * *

Merci aux reviews ! Sen Orizawa : Tu vas être frustré car on n'en sait pas encore... mais, soit patiente :D

L'histoire du tigre vient d'un petit souvenir de ma fille (fan de chaton et cheval).

**Année 2015**

**Pairing mis en avant dans ce chapitre** : Léon (14 ans) et Gauvain (12 ans)

Oui, des passés se révèlent doucement...

**Catégorie T+** pour un petit passage de langage cru !

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-11- Copain et petit copain...  
**

**.**

Gauvain était déçu par l'attitude de Léon. Bien qu'il n'était qu'en sixième, il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient son ami à l'éviter. Ce matin de février, cela faisait bien deux semaines que cela durait et il comptait bien lui montrer qu'il existait. À l'heure de la sortie du collège, il l'aperçut en train de courir en direction de l'entrée principale. Sans se faire voir, il le suivit quand une fille de sa classe l'arrêta :

— Quoi ? rumina-t-il en la dévisageant.

Il fronça des sourcils quand elle lui tendit une petite boîte en forme de cœur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, elle repartit les joues en feu. Gauvain, loin de faire attention à l'objet, se remit en route pour coincer Léon. Il grogna en regardant sa montre : son bus n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes quand, enfin, il distingua le pull rouge de son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui poser comme question mais il voulait comprendre la distance que ce dernier mettait entre eux.

En arrivant à quelques pas, il entendit la voix d'un adolescent grincer méchamment à Léon « _Hé ! je n'suis pas PD, okay ! Va te trouver une tafiole !_ ». Pourquoi ce troisième lui hurlait ça ? «_ Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est qu'un mec !_ ». À ces mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il pénétra dans la pièce et, en apercevant rapidement son ami les larmes aux yeux, il attrapa celui qui avait osé cracher ces horribles paroles. Il parvint à lui décocher une droite en pleine face mais son interlocuteur, malheureusement un grand baraqué aux cheveux blonds, réussit à se tenir contre un lavabo. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille et Gauvain, le cœur battant de panique, sentait que cela allait faire mal... Il ferma instinctivement des paupières et se prépara mentalement à recevoir le coup... Des secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre son regard : un autre adolescent venait de renverser l'agresseur de Léon par terre.

— Si tu touches à un de leur cheveux, je te fais bouffer tes couilles ! s'écria ce dernier en le soulevant par le col.

Gauvain, abasourdi par ce revirement, regarda le blond s'enfuir sans se retourner. Le corps encore tremblant, il se tourna sur leur _sauveur_. Il se rappelait de l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs. Il avait une allure un peu flippante. Il portait des vêtements aussi sombre que la couleur des cheveux ébène qui encadraient un visage fin et pâle. Du coin de l'œil, en entendant le reniflement de Léon, il s'approcha de celui-ci en demandant s'il allait bien.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit l'adolescent tout habillé de noir, il a juste eu une frayeur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Léon ? s'inquiéta-t-il quand même en apercevant ses larmes redoubler.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi démunie. S'il avait été plus grand et plus fort, il aurait carrément mis un coup de pied à l'entrejambe de ce petit connard ! Personne n'avait le droit d'être méchant avec son ami !

— Pourquoi ce mec t'a-t-il dit ça ? poursuivit-il en le regardant tristement détourner ses yeux humides,... Léon ?

— Hé ? murmura l'adolescent à l'oreille de son ami, moi c'est Guillaume et je suis gay.

Léon parut enfin réagir. Gauvain qui n'était pas non plus ignorant regarda d'un mauvais œil ledit Guillaume qui essuyait les joues de son ami.

.

— Léon ! appelait sa mère en le voyant monter à l'étage en courant.

Il avait tellement honte de lui qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Il se planqua sous sa couette et, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il éclata en sanglots. Les yeux clos et les bras croisés autour de sa taille, ses tripes lui faisaient si atrocement mal qu'il avait envie de mourir. Il avait mis du temps pour comprendre qu'il aimait les garçons et aujourd'hui, il s'était donné du courage pour l'avouer au garçon qu'il ne cessait d'observer depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il savait de source sûr que celui qui avait attiré son regard était aussi gay que lui mais, jamais, il n'avait imaginé que ce dernier refuserait d'accepter ce qu'il était. Les yeux imbibés d'eau, il se souvenait encore des yeux noisette qui se posaient sur lui : avait-il pris ses rêves pour des réalités ?

— Hé, mon chéri ?

Il renifla en roulant à l'opposé de sa mère qui venait de s'assoir au bord de son lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je n' veux plus aller au collège, marmonna-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, j'veux rester à la maison...

Léon n'avait plus la force d'avouer. Il s'était senti humilier devant son ami Gauvain qui avait essayé de le défendre. Maintenant, ce dernier allait sûrement se moquer de lui...

— Un problème de cœur ? demanda-t-elle en le poussant à sangloter encore plus bruyamment.

— Nooonnn !

Comme si sa mère n'avait rien entendu, elle persista :

— C'est la saint-valentin... alors, par déduction je...

— Je-ne-veux-pas-en-parler ! hacha-t-il en hurlant après elle.

La gorge extrêmement nouée, il sentit le poids du matelas s'alléger. Il savait qu'elle ne méritait pas sa colère mais il ne supporterait pas d'être rejeté et les mots semblaient encore résonner dans sa tête... d'horribles mots qui lui retournaient les entrailles... si certains pouvaient aussi mal réagir, ses parents l'accepteraient-ils comme il était ?

— Quand tu seras calmé, reprit d'une voix douce Yseult, j'aimerais savoir quel garçon t'a blessé.

La respiration coupée et le ventre tiraillé, il releva subitement son buste comprimé. En dévoilant son visage atrocement rougi, aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres vibrantes tant ces mots l'ébranlèrent. Seuls ses bras se tendirent quand il croisa les yeux peinés de sa mère. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il s'accrocha à sa veste pour laisser échapper sa douleur. Il avait eu si peur...

— Ton père et moi le savons depuis que tu es petit...

Hoquetant contre sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements... Il était tellement désemparé qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que sa mère le savait alors qu'il n'en était certain que depuis quelque temps.

— ça me rappelle une magnifique histoire,... un père qui avait découvert l'homosexualité de son fils avait ému Facebook,... il avait appris par hasard que son grand garçon était gay et, pour éviter de le mettre dans une mauvaise situation, il lui avait écrit un mot sur son mur... veux-tu savoir ce qu'il lui avait mis ?

Léon, les lèvres pincées, hocha la tête en posant son regard brillant sur celui de sa mère qui les ferma comme si elle lui récitait une poésie :

« Nate,

J'ai entendu hier soir ta conversation téléphonique avec Mike où tu lui parlais de tes plans de me révéler ton homosexualité. La seule chose que j'ai besoin que tu planifies, c'est de rapporter du jus d'orange et du pain à la maison après tes cours. Nous n'en avons plus, comme toi tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher. J'ai su que tu étais gay depuis que tu as six ans et je t'aime depuis que tu es né. Papa.

PS : Ta maman et moi-même pensons que Mike et toi formez un couple très mignon.»*

Il sentait sa gorge vibrer au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Son souffle se saccadait tellement qu'il murmura le corps secoués de spammes incontrôlables :

— C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes toujours ?

Blotti affectueusement dans les bras de sa mère, il sourit en séchant ses larmes. Pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait ses parents. Ils étaient ses modèles... et, un jour, lui aussi, il trouverait la bonne personne...

.

Autour de la table, Léon, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Même si sa mère lui avait confirmé que son père le savait, le dire à voix haute était une autre paire de manches. Les mains moites sur les genoux qui s'entrechoquaient avec violence, il releva avec difficulté son visage et, la respiration lente et affolée, il commença doucement :

— Papa, j'ai...

— Oui, mon garçon ?

— Je... je suis... gay.

Pour toute réponse, Tristan sourit en lui demandant qui était l'élu de sa saint-valentin ? À ces mots, il passa rapidement une main sur ses paupières et lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de Guillaume.

— Il faudra que tu me le présentes...

Léon avait finalement passé une bonne fin de journée... Ce soir-là, il avait observé ses parents s'embrasser comme à son habitude sauf, qu'aujourd'hui, il prenait conscience que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était toujours présent dans leurs regards. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur... parce que c'était le visage de son sauveur qui s'immisça dans sa tête...

**... ... ...**

Gauvain qui avait eu plus de peur que de mal était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Le lendemain, son aîné l'avait pris en aparté et lui avait avoué d'une voix extrêmement angoissée qu'il était gay. Pour ce point, il l'avait bien compris et cela ne le gênait pas... mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le dire aux plus petits. Bon, il admettait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour Léon... mais, lorsque, un mois plus tard, son ami lui présenta officiellement Guillaume comme son petit-copain, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être mis de côté.

**.**

**à suivre**

*** belle preuve de tolérance d'un père à son fils *-* : **source sur Ici tf1

Voilà le genre de message que tout jeune homosexuel aimerait recevoir. Ce petit mot, posté sur la page facebook de l'association américaine pour les droits des jeunes homosexuels , a immédiatement fait le buzz. Il avait été "liké" par plus de 90 000 personnes mardi matin et partagé par plus de 50 000 personnes.

**.**


	12. Arc 1- Gros chagrin

**Destin**

* * *

**été 2015**

**Pairings présents : **M&A (9ans) / Léon (14) et Gauvain (12)

**OC** : Guillaume (15 ans) même personnage OC d'esclave d'un cœur.

**Note ** : euh... je n'avais pas prévu aussi long mais il faut croire que la fièvre sait me mettre des idées (un mars et c'est reparti ! waouaw ! non, je déconne... mais je suis toujours sous médoc)... Bref, j'ai juste dérapé... un peu... et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci pour les reviews, merci à Sen Orizawa.

* * *

**Le temps de l'enfance et du rêve**

**-12- Gros chagrin  
**

**.**

C'était la fin de l'été lorsque, pour la première fois, Arthur fit la connaissance de Guillaume. Il était assis dans le bus de la ville qui l'emmenait en direction de chez son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'avait appelé le matin pour l'inviter chez lui et Léon s'était proposé de l'accompagner, une fois qu'il eut l'autorisation du père Pendragon. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'un adolescent les rejoignit, le faisant rougir quand il le vit faire un bisou sur la bouche de son grand cousin. Mal à l'aise, il baissa son regard au sol.

— Arthur ? bredouilla Léon qui paraissait aussi confus que lui.

Le petit Pendragon releva son visage rougi et croisa des yeux gris qui réussirent à le captiver. Il avait un regard très attirant et doux.

— Guillaume est mon petit copain.

Toujours en train de contempler ledit Guillaume, il ne répondit rien et, surement par son manque de réponse, il vit leurs mains se délier.

— Oh, euh, d'accord... chuchota-t-il rapidement en posant son regard sur celui de Léon.

Il voyait bien que son cousin n'était pas bien, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi émotif. Il semblait prêt à pleurer comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il le déteste. Ce n'était pas le cas, il était juste surpris alors il trouva bon de lui dire :

— Tu sais, y a un gars, Perceval avec qui je discute au grillage, il a deux papas,... tu serais allé dans le collège à côté de mon école, tu l'aurais rencontré...

Pour toute réponse, Léon lui sourit en passant rapidement une main tremblante sur les paupières. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela devait choquer et il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver Merlin. Durant tout le trajet, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil au couple. Guillaume semblait être un garçon très sûr de lui. Il y avait juste ses drôles de vêtements. Ils étaient sombres et son jean était déchiré au niveau d'un des genoux. Il haussa d'une épaule en se disant qu'il aimait bien son style.

Puis, en pensant à cela, il se souvenait que son père ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur Merlin mais plus précisément sur Balinor... Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il en parlerait avec son meilleur ami...

.

Merlin regardait par la fenêtre, le nez presque collé à la vitre.

— Merlin, appela son père, tu ne veux pas plutôt préparer le jardin pour accueillir ton ami.

— Mais si je le rate ?

— Merlin, Arthur ne va pas sonner chez le voisin...

Il pouffa bêtement et fit plusieurs allé-retour entre la cuisine et le jardin. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir que son père laissa entrer son ami. Merlin allait lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dehors mais ce dernier écarta la sienne comme si ce geste ne lui convenait plus. Il le prit mal mais ne dit rien. C'était Arthur. Il était habitué à ses changements d'humeur.

— Bonjour Merlin.

Il pivota en apercevant Léon qui... tenait la main d'un autre garçon. Le temps de poser son regard sur le visage de l'adolescent qui accompagnait le cousin d'Arthur, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se produisait à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps s'était statufié et son cœur se mit à battre avec une telle violence que rien ne franchit de sa gorge. Il parvint néanmoins à serrer la main que lui tendait le jeune homme.

— Guillaume, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire qui embauma son cœur.

Les joues rouges comme une écrevisse, il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il était leur hôte. Il continua à être muet, les yeux toujours plantés sur ce Guillaume.

— Merlin ? appela Arthur, qu'est-ce que t'a ?

En voyant que son père emmenait les garçons dans le jardin, il n'osa pas regarder son meilleur ami mais il lui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

— Il est beau...

— C'est le chéri de Léon, grinça-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

— Il n'empêche qu'il est beau, minauda Merlin, fendant le cœur de son ami.

Balinor les avertit qu'il serait dans son bureau si jamais ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. L'après-midi se passa de manière à ce que le petit Pendragon en voulait à Léon et surtout à ce Guillaume qui prenait toute l'attention de son meilleur ami. Ce fut encore pire avec l'arrivée de Gauvain et de William. Le premier semblait dans le même état que lui et le second... était aussi envouté par le petit copain de son cousin.

— Moi aussi je suis gay ! s'exclama Will en se jetant sur les genoux de Guillaume.

— Pour être gay, il faudrait que tu sois amoureux d'un garçon ! coupa froidement Gauvain.

— Bah, moi, je trouve que vous êtes mignons tous les deux, murmura timidement Merlin.

Arthur regardait la scène d'un air maussade. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit une main de Guillaume s'approcher dangereusement des cheveux du brun et les lui balayer en riant avec lui. Cela en était trop. Tellement trop qu'il décida d'appeler chez lui avec le portable de son père et demanda à Édouard de venir le chercher. Au moment où il raccrocha, le jeune couple disait au revoir aux garçons.

— Tu veux que je repasse tout à l'heure ? lui demanda son cousin.

— Non, Édouard viendra me chercher.

— Okay, cool...

Arthur dut faire un effort pour accepter de serrer la main à ce voleur de copain !

— Woauw ! s'exclamèrent Merlin et William en se regardant, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

— Et c'est bon les filles, atterrissez ! maugréa Gauvain, de toute façon, il faut que nous rentrons !

Merlin les salua très rapidement en compagnie d'un Arthur qui semblait prêt à exploser.

— Qu'est-ce que t'a ? demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Léon et à son petit copain de rester ? ironisa le blond.

— Bah, pourquoi ?

— Tu n' t'es pas écouté ? s'énerva le jeune Pendragon en joignant ses mains en une prière moqueuse, oh comme il est beau... je vous trouve mignon...

— Bah quoi ? chuchota Merlin, blessé par l'attitude de son ami.

— On aurait dit que t'est tombé amoureux du chéri de MON cousin !

— Nooon, rougit le brun qui serra des dents en le sentant nerveux, je sais bien que Guillaume est son amoureux...

— Alors pourquoi t'as pas arrêté de le regarder ? s'écria méchamment Arthur qui ne supportait plus de croiser le regard innocent de son ami.

— Tu ne le trouves pas beau ? questionna le brun sans savoir où voulait en venir son ami.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau... Arthur qui reconnut le bruit du moteur de la voiture son père lui décocha un regard mauvais. Il désirait tellement lui faire mal qu'il lui cingla sur un ton glacial :

— Guillaume est surement beau mais toi, tu ne l'es pas ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste ton meilleur ami ! T'es trop nul Merlin !

A ces mots, les lèvres de Merlin vibrèrent instantanément au rythme de ses violents hoquets. Des larmes dévalèrent si vite sur ses joues, qu'il ne voyait plus les traits de son soi-disant ami. Ce fut tellement méchant de sa part qu'il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre... Arthur, la poitrine enserrée et la respiration courte, regretta subitement tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester avec lui... et, loin de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris, il quitta la maison en ruminant de colère.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda le majordome qui démarrait.

— Non !

— Je vois bien que si.

— Non !

— Comme monsieur voudra.

Une heure plus tard, Balinor qui sortait de son bureau en pensant retrouver son fils et Arthur à l'étage fut étonné d'entendre Merlin sangloter. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son garçon, ce dernier se jeta tout contre lui, empoignant durement son haut de ses poings fermés et tremblants. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi... au moins, depuis la mort de Hunit. Dans ces moments, il préférait le garder entre ses bras et lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là. Collant une joue de son fils contre son cœur, il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer mais, la vérité n'était pas si difficile à connaitre : le petit Pendragon avait dû être méchant avec son fils. Balinor savait qu'il ne laisserait pas cela impuni. Son petit homme avait déjà trop souffert pour qu'un enfant pourri gâté lui bousille son enfance. Il serrait durement des dents pour contenir la colère qui montait en lui. Il aurait dû se douter : tel père, tel fils !

Au bout d'une heure, assis au bord du lit de Merlin, il observa son fils qui semblait s'être calmé mais son regard était vide, fixant un point imaginaire... Il tenta de retirer la petite main qui empoignait son haut. A ce geste, la tête du brun se secoua au rythme de ses nouveaux sanglots... Dans l'incapacité de pouvoir discuter avec son garçon, il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

.

Uther qui n'avait pas encore vu son garçon était tellement plongé dans ses notes qu'il sursauta lorsque son portable sonna.

— Allô ?

— Bonsoir, C'est MR Emrys, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre mon fils et le vôtre mais je viens de mettre plus de trois heures à le calmer ou à le consoler... il pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas me parler.

— Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? demanda-t-il en fixant sa porte.

— Je ne sais pas, cela a dû être très agressif entre eux... parce que Merlin ne veut plus le voir.

— Ah...

— Sachez qu'Arthur n'est plus le bienvenue chez moi.

Uther se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Arthur était content de retrouver son meilleur ami comme il aimait le dire alors, comment cela avait-il pu déraper au point que Merlin ne veuille plus le voir. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois devant la porte de la chambre de son garçon quand il aperçut Édouard.

— Arthur vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, monsieur mais il paraissait très remonter.

— D'accord, merci.

Il frappa en comprenant que son garçon n'avait pas dû garder sa langue dans la bouche. Depuis qu'Arthur connaissait Merlin, il ne l'avait pas vu aussi ouvert et heureux. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il finit par entrer pour le découvrir devant son ordinateur. Nul doute que son garçon essayait de se rattraper...

— Arthur ?

Comme il ne bougea pas, il fit pivoter la chaise dans sa direction et, le cœur serré, il croisa des yeux extrêmement rouge et brillant.

— Je viens d'avoir le père de Merlin.

Uther vit de grosses larmes apparaitre au coins des yeux que son garçon effaça rapidement d'un revers de la main.

— Veux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Il observa les traits d'Arthur qui semblaient bouder la situation... mais avait-il compris ce qu'il avait fait ?

— Balinor m'a fait te dire que tu n'étais plus le bienvenue chez lui.

Les horribles hoquets qui franchirent de la gorge de son garçon lui déchirèrent le cœur. A travers la petite voix enrouée, il écouta quelques parties sans réellement comprendre :

— ... il n'arrêtait pas... moi, je... jouer avec lui... il r'gardait que Guillaume... je lu'ai dit... pas beau... pas mon... ami... nul...

Uther avait beau essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses mots, il n'avait rien saisi. Il le porta jusqu'au bord de son lit et en le regardant pleurer, il lui raconta une histoire...

_"Il était une fois un petit garçon terriblement entêté, qui se mettait constamment dans des rages folles, brisant tout autour de lui. Un jour, son père le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la clôture située au fond de leur jardin. _

_— A partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque fois que tu piqueras une colère à la maison, enfonce un clou dans la clôture. Comme ça, au bout d'un certain temps, tu verras combien de fois tu te seras emporté. D'accord ?_

_— Pourquoi pas ? se dit l'enfant. Je vais essayer. _

_Et désormais, à chaque colère, il allait planter un clou dans la clôture. Jusqu'au jour où il fut horrifié de voir tant de clous dans la palissade._

_Son père lui dit : _

_— Tu vois ? Il faut que tu apprennes à te dominer. Si tu arrives à ne pas sortir de tes gonds pendant toute une journée, tu pourras retirer l'un des clous de la clôture._

_— Si je me mets en colère une seule fois, il faut que je plante un clou, mais pour en arracher un seul, je dois me maîtriser toute une journée ! C'est vraiment trop difficile ! se dit le garçon._

_Au début, il eu énormément de mal, mais il persévéra, et le jour où il ôta le dernier clou de la palissade, il comprit soudain qu'il avait appris à se maîtriser. Tout joyeux, il alla trouver son père : _

_— Papa, viens voir ! Il n'y a plus de clous dans la clôture, et je ne me mets plus en colère!_

_Le père accompagna son fils au fond du jardin et lui dit d'un ton plein de gravité : _

_— Écoute, mon garçon, tous les clous ont été arrachés de la clôture, mais les trous y resteront à jamais. Chaque fois que tu te mets en colère contre une personne, cela lui perce un trou dans le cœur. Quand tu te laisses emporter, tes paroles laissent des traces. Si tu blesses quelqu'un avec un couteau, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu demanderas pardon, la cicatrice sera toujours là. Une agression verbale est aussi violente qu'une agression physique."*_

En l'écoutant, Arthur réalisait qu'il avait été odieux avec Merlin. Il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit et la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était d'espérer que son ami le pardonne.

— S'il t'en veut vraiment mon garçon, dis-lui pourquoi tu as mal agi, lui conseilla son père.

... ... ...

La semaine qui suivit, Merlin avait fini par ranger toutes les "choses" que lui avaient offertes Arthur dans une boite et demanda à son père de la passer à MR Pendragon. Il était si triste et si mélancolique que des larmes coulaient toutes seules. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, le blond lui manquait. Il aimait discuter avec lui sur skype le soir jusqu'à point d'heure mais, aujourd'hui, totalement désemparé, il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais été son meilleur ami.

— P'pa, demanda-t-il le cœur encore en décomposition, est-ce que je peux passer la dernière semaine chez cousin Lance ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il avant de reprendre, tu ne veux pas lire les lettres qu'Arthur t'a envoyé ?

Balinor en voulait à Arthur mais il devait bien s'avouer que l'absence de ce dernier pesait à son garçon. Il soupira en se massant les paupières. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée et il ne voulait pas que Merlin commence mal l'année scolaire. Il était aussi perdu que Uther qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'Arthur avait bien voulu lui dire sans pour autant se répéter. Il saisit son portable et finit par téléphoner à son patron...

.

Merlin préparait son petit sac de voyage. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son cousin Lance. Ce dernier vivant dans une petite ville nommé Healdor, il se disait que cela lui ferait que du bien. De plus William et Gauvain étant partis en bord de mer avec leur parents, il ne lui restait que ce choix pour profiter encore des vacances.

— Oui, répondit-il en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte.

Il releva son visage qui se déforma à la seconde où il croisa le regard du blond. Il commença à appeler son père quand Arthur osa fermer la porte à clef. Sa respiration se saccada et les mains en forme de poings, il recula en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Merlin ne voulait pas lui parler.

— Merlin...

Ses yeux le picotèrent en l'entendant murmurer son prénom.

— Je te demande pardon...

Merlin ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte mais Arthur refusa qu'il l'ouvre, énervant encore davantage.

— Tu as dit,... marmonna péniblement le brun qui ressentait encore la blessure de ses mots,... que j'étais pas beau,... que je n'étais pas...

— Pardon, Merlin...

Il se foutait de savoir si Arthur regrettait ou pas. Il désirait juste qu'il s'en aille parce qu'il ne savait que lui faire du mal... pourtant, Merlin trouvait que leur amitié avait quelque chose de magique. Il se rappelait encore du jour de leur rencontre qui avait mal commencé... puis, la vie avait voulu que son père travail pour le sien... Ensuite, Arthur était miraculeusement apparu au pas de la porte pour son anniversaire... mais le plus dure était de croire que la promesse au bord du lac n'était finalement qu'un mensonge et ça, il ne lui pardonnait pas... Il resta alors immobile en s'asseyant par terre et préféra plaquer ses paumes contre ses oreilles que d'écouter des paroles aussi mensongère que son hôte l'était. Le menton sur ses genoux, il ferma des paupières quand il vit Arthur s'agenouiller devant lui.

— Va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en... répéta-t-il sans cesse pour ne plus entendre l'écho de la voix du blond à travers ses mains.

Le jeune Pendragon savait qu'il avait frappé fort et il regrettait de lui avoir craché des mots aussi méchants... surtout qu'il ne les pensait pas du tout. Il voulait que Merlin garde un œil sur lui. Il savait que cela était égoïste mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de son meilleur ami. Il avait beau essayer d'être maitre de lui, il sentait que c'était trop tard... Merlin ne voulait plus de lui alors, dans un moment désespéré, en laissant ses larmes de regrets couler, il tira violemment les poignet du brun et brailla d'une voix hachée et brisée :

— Je vais te dire la vérité,...

— Je la connais déjà ! renifla Merlin qui détourna son regard pour ne pas voir celui d'un traitre !

— Nooon,... souffla-t-il honteux d'avoir réussi à briser ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis du temps à créer,... je voulais pas que Guillaume te vole à moi... et ça m'a énervé de te voir dire qu'il était beau...

Le jeune Emrys ferma des paupières en repassant la première phrase dans sa tête. C'était la plus belle chose que personne ne lui avait dit... mais le mal était déjà fait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'Arthur serait encore méchant avec lui ? Cela faisait deux ans qu'il le connaissait et jamais il n'avait eu d'amis aussi tenace que lui... alors, peut-être...

— Merlin, marmonna le blond d'une voix suppliante, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose...

— C'était pas gentil ce que tu m'as dit...

— Je sais, pardon... répondit Arthur en sentant une pointe d'espoir,... mais, promis, je réparerais tous les trous que j'aurais percé avec mes mots blessants.

Le blond reçut enfin un premier sourire du brun qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

— Pourquoi des trous ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

Arthur se redressa en même temps que Merlin et l'un en face de l'autre, il finit par lui dire :

— Papa m'a raconté une histoire...

— Cool ! s'exclama le brun en passant rapidement une main sur ses yeux humides.

— On... on est à nouveau ami ? bredouilla timidement le jeune Pendragon.

— Meilleur ami !

Merlin l'enlaça comme un trésor... étouffant un Arthur bouleversé et heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les pères buvaient un café en attendant que la crise passe. C'était étrange, ils arrivaient à bien se parler dans l'enceinte de l'entreprise mais, dés qu'il s'agissait des garçons, il n'y avait plus personne.

— Vous avez compris leur querelle ? demanda subitement Uther qui semblait ne plus supporter le silence.

— Non, et vous ?

— Ce devait être assez important pour que Merlin ne veuille plus le voir.

— Oui.

Balinor aurait voulu que les enfants descendent en hurlant que tout allait bien parce qu'à cette seconde, il frissonnait rien qu'en observant le regard totalement perturbant d'Uther. Plus le temps défilé et plus, il s'inquiétait...

**.**

**à suivre**

*** histoire **tirée de **Le bonheur selon Confucius**

**.**


End file.
